Amor a travez de los engaños
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: Tal vez no sea correcto perdonar a aquella persona que te engaño, pero si vos realmente la amas no tenes otra alternativa. DxC and TxG. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! aqui Guaadii ^^ , suubiendo una nueva histooria, recuerden qqe es mi segunda y noo tengoo eexperiencia ¬¬ ... aceptoo todoo tipo de comentaarios, maloos , bueenoos, blaa bla blaa.. **_

_**estee cap es dedicaado a dos personas:: aa mi heermaa: LadyGaGaSuperFan y a una aamigaa qe conoscoo en vida real qqe se hizo un perfil yy acaba de subir una novee: DaaniiRamos .. FELIZ CUMPLE DANIIIIIIIIIII! **_

_**bueno lees dejo eel cap ... **_

- _¿¡Porque me haces esto!_

- _Lo siento... pero es que la verdad nunca te he amado..._ - respondió bajando la cabeza - _te he usado para cubrir el agujero que otra persona dejo en mi corazón... Adiós_

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncio la morena en las últimos días. Todavía no podía curarse de aquel engaño, recuperarse de aquella perdida, ya que seguía amándolo.

Sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella, sus compañeros también, sus padres y hasta conocidos. Había cambiado tanto desde que estuvo con el, ya no era la misma persona que todo el mundo conoció como Courtney Rumsfeld.

_- Courtney por favor... come algo _

_- No Bridg... no puedo _

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de la tostada en 3 días... sin duda estaba despedazada.

Soltó sollozos en el hombro de su amiga, su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Bridgette Morrison.

_- ¿Aun lo amas? _

La entristecida asentio con la cabeza. Aun lo amaba, aun lo tenia presente en su corazón.

_- Tranquila... podrás superarlo _

¿En verdad podrá hacerlo?

_- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡TRATE DE HACERLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO , PERO NO PUEDO! ¡SOY UNA ESTUPIDA POR ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN COMO EL! -_ grito con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la muchedumbre fijara su vista en ella.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas ignorando los gritos de su amiga que la seguía. No tenia idea a donde se dirigía, y echando un vistazo para atrás para observar si Bridgette seguía detrás de ella...

_- ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! ... ¿Courtney? ¿Porque lloras? _

- _No estoy llorando Trent ..._

- _Si lo estas... y creo que tenemos que hablar. _

Ella asentio. Estaba arrepentida de haber usado así al ojiverde, ¿para olvidar a otro? también estaba arrepentida de no haberle dicho la verdad antes, estaba arrepentida de haberse enamorado, estaba arrepentida de muchas cosas...

Al lado de un gigantesco árbol, rodeado de arbustos y flores, se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando. Nadie más estaba allí, o al menos eso creían...

- _Lo siento... - volvió a disculparse._

- _No tienes porque... la verdad es que yo también te use para olvidarme de Gwen _

- _Se siente feo escuchar eso... _

- _Lose... alguien ya me lo había dicho._

Y así pasaron la tarde... charlando sobre sus sentimientos podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, pero no algo mas, verdaderamente ellos amaban a otras personas que no han podido olvidar. Y ambos sufrían, sufrían por un engaño terrible, apuñalados en el corazón por aquella trampa. Entristecidos, engañados, solitarios, y sintiéndose idiotas por haber caído prisioneros en el amor.

En un momento dado, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Y pudieron escuchar un sonido en los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

Con miedo y curiosidad, decidieron ir a ver de qué se trata. Y lo que vieron no los sorprendió para nada.

- _¡Courtney! - _dijo sorprendido un punk

- _Era de esperar... - _respondió una morena

- _¡Solo somos amigos! - _replico una gótica

- _Si claro... - _dijo un guitarrista

- _¡Escuchen! ¿Quieren saber la verdad? si ¡Courtney te engañe con Gwen! pero es porque así soy yo, y no me conformo con una sola mujer -_ respondió molesto.

Corrió, corrió de nuevo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Ella ya sabía la verdad, pero que el mismo la admitiera eso si fue doloroso. La hirió totalmente. Ahora estaba mas entristecida, y justo cuando se estaba alegrando. Ahora estaba más decaída, y ahogada en la soledad. Aun a minutos de su recuperamiento. ¿Porque es tan cruel el amor, que no me deja olvidar?

No comía, no hablaba, no hacia nada más que llorar, y tomar un poco de agua cada 3 horas para no deshidratarse. Ni las clases ya le importaban. No había quien la consolase, no había quien la ayudase, no había quien pueda sacar de su corazón al amor de su vida. Ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y al enterarse que la engaño con una persona que nunca pudo llevarse bien con ella, su corazón fue destrozado.

Miércoles... miércoles fue el día que su corazón fue roto nuevamente y miércoles... es hoy... el dia como todos los otros desde aquel momento. Una semana había pasado y nada en la vida de la morena había cambiado.

Al fin... al cabo de una semana, se levanto de su recamara... vio su reflejo en el espejo. Ya no sabía quien era, ya no sabía en que se había convertido.

Dispuesta... dispuesta a no llorar mas por un inútil como el, dispuesta a olvidarlo y a volver a ser la misma Courtney que antes, la misma Courtney que sacaba buenas notas, la responsable, la inteligente, la que obedecía las reglas, la que nunca en su vida se enamoraría de alguien como ... el. La mismísima Courtney Rumsfeld.

Tomo una toalla, y se dirigió a la ducha. Luego de unas varias horas, cerró el grifo y el agua dejo de descender sobre su suave piel.

_- No voy a llorar mas por un inútil como el _

Se vistió lentamente pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero para ella no había duda, iba a olvidarlo y nadie podía convencerlo de lo contrario. El no la merecía, estaba claro.

Es la hora... tomo cuidadosamente el picaporte de su dormitorio y lo abrió lentamente. Procedió a salir.

Todas las personas de la institución la miraban con asombro, ¿Acaso todos se enteraron de lo que sucedió? caminaba firme... su mente estaba clara... y ella habia vuelto.

La secundaria Johnson , _**(A/N: creado por mi , no encontré en Internet xD así que si no tiene coherencia, sorry xD) **_es un colegio secundario, cuya fama trasciende las fronteras del país. Ostenta un elevado nivel de formación, cultural y social, ya que sus alumnos son pupilos y en su mayor parte pertenecen a la clase alta del país, o son hijos de empresarios y políticos. Hay unos pocos chicos de bajos recursos que concurren en calidad de becados_**. (A/N: información del elite way school xD, para que entiendan es un internado muy similar a ese si?, bueno yo veia rebelde che xD) **_

Se dirigía a su salón de clases, había vuelto. Tomo la perilla de la puerta, y la abrió. Sus compañeros la miraban asombrados al ver que por fin ha salido de su depresión.

El profesor le dio la bienvenida a la clase y ella procedió a su asiento, como siempre adelante y en el medio. El profesor continúo las clases sin interrupciones mientras los alumnos seguían prestándole atención a la inesperada compañera.

**HABIA VUELTO.**

_**C O N T I N U A R A**_

_**Taadaaaaaaaaaaa! okaay se qqe es un aasco -.- , ahahah xD ... aaceptoo lo qqe sea... horriblee, feoo, espantosoo ,, unaa veerguenza , amm... o_O lindoo? haa ni aahi xD **_

_**bueeno .. am me vooi llendoo ... esperoo qe les guuste xD ... PPORFAVOOR DEJEN REVIEWS! ii dejen suugerenciaas si? ..  
**_


	2. Sin consuelo

_**Hoola amigoos! bueeno aca lees dejoo eel cap doos dee mis histooriaa , eeste fuee el capp maas laargoo de todaas mis histooriaas :O ; ees qqe reaalmente me encantaa estaa histooriaa ^^ , muchoo maas qe la otraa.. noo es taan duulce como la otraa xqq supuuestamentee laa otra tenia maas triiztasa u.u , peeroo iguaal es aalgoo dulce xD... sinceeramente me guusta como mee qqedoo ... peeroo no impoorta mi oopiinioon, impoortaa laa suyaa! **_

_**muuchaaas graaciaas x los reviews! eespeeroo qqe dejeen maas :) ... ( sinceeramente me gusta maas eel cap 1 xD, loo expiqqe mejor , noosee xD, ees muui tieernitoo xD) lee qieeroo dediicaar este caap a todoos loos qe dejaan review ! , graacias a ussd sigo eescribieendoo! =D , bueeno aunqqe no tuuvoo tantoos comentarios como la aanterior, me gusta maas esta xD ademaas el tema es maas faacil ... bueeno como seaa aqi les dejo eel cap::**_

Todos prestaban atención a la inesperada sorpresa. En especial un punk, que raramente asistió a clases.

Terminada las clases, llego la hora del receso. En cuanto la morena estaba por salir de el salón, una mano tomo de su muñeca y esta sonrío.

- _¡Me alegra que hayas vuelto amiga!_

- _A mi también... por favor necesito que me des los apuntes de las clases pasadas, necesito estar al día._

- _¿Pero para que Cour? , ¡ya sabes todo! Te adelantaste al tema en esta clase. _

- _Lose... pero necesito tenerlos, tengo que tener mi cuaderno en condiciones._

Ella era Courtney, la mismísima Courtney Rumsfeld. Ahora ella estaba feliz, había vuelto a su vida normal. Camino con su amiga conversando sobre cualquier cosa que no involucre el tema de Duncan, ella no quería verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo, no quería saber absolutamente nada mas de el.

Prospera de su vida, al menos por fuera... porque por dentro sus partículas seguían trasmitiendo amor por aquel joven que le cambio la vida, ella no negaba, por supuesto. Y también trataba de sacarlo de su vida, de alejarlo de ella para siempre, pero sin duda, no era una tarea elemental. Seguía amándolo con todas sus fuerzas y en su cabeza solo tenia presente su recuerdo. Quería perdonarlo, quería estar con el, quería que el mundo supiera lo que ella sentía, pero no podía, no podía perdonar a alguien que la hizo sufrir tanto, simplemente no podía. Además, para ella algunas veces seguir al corazón puede traer mas sufrimiento, prefiere seguir a su cabeza.

El olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón... era la venganza dirigida hacia aquel punk, y el perdón por su engaño, aunque sinceramente ella no quería perdonarlo. El olvido es una forma de libertad, y ella quería ser libre, independiente, hacerse cargo de su vida y seguir continuándola responsablemente como lo había dicho durante los últimos 16 años, casi

17.

_-_ _Court.. Enseguida vengo, creo que olvide uno de mis libros en el salón_ - dijo la rubia

- _OK , te espero._

Firme, firme como siempre lo ha echo, continuo sus pasos. Hasta que sintió un brazo tocarla en la muñeca, ella pensó que era su gentil amiga, y se dio vuelta con una sonrisa, que no tardo en desvanecerse.

- _Me alegra que hayas vuelto princesa. _

Ella la ignoro, estaba dispuesta a ignóralo y a olvidarlo, haciéndolo sufrir, para que no siga siendo tan **MUJERIEGO.**

- _Vamos, ¿que intentas hacer? no puedes ignorarme._

Eso decía el, pero hasta ahora el plan de la muchacha estaba dando resultado. ¿Cuanto aguantara?

- _Como quieras, pero ambos sabemos que te gusto._

Resulto bien hasta el momento, el punk se marcho y la tostada salio la ganadora en este round. Por mas que le costo no dirigirle la palabra, lo logro y espera que surga lo mismo en el próximo encuentro con el rebelde.

Otra vez alguien tomo su muñeca, por supuesto que seria aquel punk. Voltio y digo firmemente

- _¡Duncan no te perdonare!_ - grito antes de mirar quien era la persona que había tocado su muñeca

- _¿Que?_

- _Am... lo siento Bridg_

Su amiga la miro con una mirada picara.

- _Bridg no inventes!_

- _Como digas Court... _

Obviamente la mirada picara seguía en el rostro de la surfista. Y no estaba equivocada.

Haci siguieron los días, ignorando por completo al joven delincuente, echándolo a un lado. Mientras tanto unos rumores muy intensos se empezaron a expandir por toda la academia.

Que la escuela sea de un gran nivel de educación, no quería decir que no hubiera chismes que se divulgaran por todas partes. Unos rumores que no le gustarían por nada a la castaña, ni tampoco al punk, sin olvidar al ojiverde y a la gótica peliazul, el cuadrado amoroso estaba involucrado en esto, aunque el maldito rumor solo era de dos de aquellas 4 personas.

Trent y Courtney se dirigían a clases normalmente, se habían vuelto muy amigos desde que su "relación" si es que se podía llamarla así, termino. En el colegio se murmuraba que la

Morena y el guitarrista salían, pues se los ha visto muy unidos últimamente. El cuento fue creído por casi todos de la academia, casi porque la surfista sabia toda la verdad acerca de su amiga, y sabia perfectamente que ellos dos solamente eran amigos, aunque no podía evitar sospechar, ya que realmente pasaban muchos momentos en compañía.

Por supuesto, los leales compañeros no tenían idea de lo que se hablaba a sus espaldas acerca de ellos, Courtney suponía que algo sucedía, porque todos los observaban atentamente y eran la atracción de miradas de la corporación estudiantil. Por otro lado, el músico no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

- _¿Trent, no crees que algo extraño esta pasando?_

- _No Court... ¿ porque lo piensas?_

- _No por nada... _

Era muy difícil decir "porque todos miran mas que de costumbre", últimamente filtraban su atención en ellos.

Por otro lado un punk los miraba con enojo ¿estaba celoso? De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: nos guste o no, existen, el que no tiene celos no está enamorado. Y el estaba enamorado de la morena, aunque no lo demostrara por fuera y que la considerara como "un premio", por dentro sentía una pasión incontrolable hacia ella, un impulso que la inclinaba hacia ella, una atracción incontrolada. El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta, y el lo veia, observaba su "amistad" sus movimientos, los observaba con detalle, y además de eso, también imaginaba lo que arrían a espaldas de las personas.

Desde la otra punta de la cafetería, podía observarlos. Apretó su puño y frunció el seño, estaba enfadado, estaba **CELOSO.** Ya varios días se ha aguantado que la castaña lo ignore, no podía seguir soportándolo, necesitaba que le hablase, necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba besarla una vez mas, o cualquier muestra de cariño afectuosa seria suficiente para sanar su dolor.

Se dirigió hacia los amigos firme, pero sin pensar antes lo que estaba por hacer, típico de Duncan. Llego a donde estaban los compañeros, miro rápidamente al acompañante de la tostada y...

Beso apasionadamente y forzosamente sus suaves labios como terciopelo, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir sus labios posarse sobre los suyos una vez mas, necesitaba acariciar sus labios, necesitaba sentir su labial sabor moca, necesitaba estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para olfatear su aroma. La necesitaba a **ELLA**, a ella no a ninguna otra.

La ojimarron no reacciono, solo le siguió la corriente a la situación. Ella también lo necesitaba, a **EL** y no a ningún otro, por mas que tratase de olvidarlo, estaba enamorada de **EL**, solo de el. El mismísimo punk que la saca de sus casillas.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - dijeron todos como en toda secundaria _**(A/N : ussd entieendeen, no tee joodee comoo loo puteaas al otroo , oo lo qqe aagaas coon el otroo , tee jode eel uuuhh de loos demaas ;)) **_

Reacciono, la castaña reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, siguiéndole la corriente a su estupido jueguito, así quedar aferrada a el para siempre, como antes. Pero no, ella no volvería a caer en otra de sus historias, no era como las otras, no era como las demás.

- _¡Duncan!_

Las suaves y pecosas mejillas de la morena se bañaron en sus lágrimas saladas, que no tardaron en escaparse de sus ojos marrones. Perdió, cayo nuevamente en su juego.

Salio corriendo del lugar mientras Trent y Bridgette la seguían, pero no podían alcanzarla. Mientras el punk se sentía como un completo imbecil, solo por hacer lo que mas quería hacer en el momento.

Y ambos, estaban **SIN CONSUELO.**

**Bueeno, sooi priincipiaante aacueerdeense! iigual reciboo critiaas i no critiicaas xD , o sea quee aceptoo comentaarioos de todoo tippo =D , soolo aai una coosa qqe lees pidoo ..**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! de otraa forma no ppodre coontiinuaar,, DEJEN OOPIINIOONEES! xqq si no noo sabre qqe es lo qqe qieren ii mee qedaare een blancoo u.u **

**bueenoo .. me vooii lleendoo ... espeeroo qqe less gustee**

**Guuaadiiphh ^^ ¿dejas un review?****  
**


	3. AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hoolaa!

amigoos se qe no aactualizoo ase masoo menos muchoo ( en realidad es poco) peroo como es mis historia favorita ( osea de las qe escribi es la qe maas me gustaa) me parecio demaasiaadoo raaro... les cuentoo qe me pasa..

NO TENGO IDEAS... no tengo absolutamente nada de ideas de loo qe puede psaar, porfavoor aayudenmee! denme oopinionees ! necesitoo continuaarlaa u.u

me traanqe, mee qede aahi .. no se qe aceer TT-TT poorfavoor dejeen sugerenciaas, ideaas dde loo qe puede pasaar , porqe no tengoo nada .. mi mente eesta een blanco (mas de loo normaal xD)

aademaas, es mi histooria faavoritaa de laas qe escribii! y se siente horriblee no ppodeer coontinuaar algoo qqe realmente te guustaa... eenseerio u.u

yaa se qe es muuy proontoo para pediir aayudaa, peeroo es qe neeceistoo continuaarlaa, necesitoo ..! lees juroo qe si no la sigo proontoo voi a explotaar!

cuaalqieer sugerencia ess bienveenida, ! porfaavoor! aademaas.. yoo siempre escriboo coon musica mis fics, me dan inspiraciooon.. peeroo se me rompieeroon loos auriculaares ii andoo sin musicaa en mi pc ( osea qqe estooi agoonizandoo) , ii escucho soloo coon el ceelu ... peeroo ai horaas qe no pdoo escuchaar coon eel celuu :S ( x esoo eescuchaaba con auriculares)

y lees juroo qe no see como seegirlaa, noose qe maas pueeedoo poneer ... noo tengoo NADA de iinspiraacion.. espperoo qe me ayuden ..

besoo (:


	4. Tenemos que hablar

_**Hoolaaaaaaaaa! aalfiin! aalfiiin! aalfiin coontiinuooo estaa =D, coomo laa extraniaabaa xD bueenoo no tenia inspiraacioon u.u, peeroo cuandoo vi qe me dejaaroon ideaas, wiiiiiiii xD no aaguante maas paara escribir! bueeno solo falta pooneer una de las sugerenciaas qqe mee dieeroon , loo de la fiesta... qqe loo vooi a poneer deespuees .. oosea en otroo cap xq een este no encagaabaa xD ... graaciaas aaa : **_

LadyGaGaSuperFan

XCLAUXDXC

MarylinnDxC

_**xx dejaar sugeerenciaas para qqe la coontiinuee =D eeste caap vaa dediqqadoo a usssd ! ( laas 3 me caayeeroon re bieen! aa laas 3 las tengoo en eel maail xD, bueenoo a voos aarii te qonosqoo aseee banda ajaja... bueenoo aqaa esta eel caap**_

_**es un pqooo confussoo , cualqieer coosa preguntenmee!**_

_**aa MUCHISIMAS GRAACIAAS A **_MarylinnDxC , XX DEDIIQAARMEE SUU NUEVA HISTOORIAA! =D

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

Unos ojos verdes se asomaron para el consuelo de una amiga.

- _Courtney... ¿puedo hablar con vos? _

La morena seco las lagrimas que invadían sus mejillas con el puño de su sweater y asintió hacia la propuesta del joven.

- _Bridg... por favor_ - fue interrumpida

- _Si ..._ - interrumpió a la muchacha _- por favor Trent haz algo , no tiene consuelo_ - susurro.

La rubia atravesó la puerta de entrada hacia la habitación, y la cerro lentamente. Había unas cuantas personas en busca de chismes para divulgar, ella las saco del lugar y se dirigió a clases como cualquier persona normal, no involucrada en ningún enredo por el estilo. Muy cerca del salón de clases a donde se dirigía la surfista, encontró al joven punk, que al parecer estaba preocupado.

- _Bridgette ... ¿y Courtney?_

- No _te diré nada... lo único que te diré es que no quiere hablarte_

-_ ¡Mierda! ¡soy un estupido! _

El rebelde corrió en busca de su "princesa" desesperadamente.

La castaña estaba conversando con su amigo guitarrista sobre lo sucedido.

- _Ya paso Court ... ¿vamos a clase si?_

Ella asintió y se limpio las lágrimas que fueron imposibles de controlar durante la conversación. Tomo la mano del ojiverde para levantarse y en cuanto se resbalo con unos cuantos cables que estaban en el suelo, haciendo que sus labios se posaran en los del músico.

- _Así que los rumores eran ciertos ..._

Ambos despegaron sus labios y pudieron observar en la puerta al punk, que había llegado a la habitación de la tostada. Se podía observar su decepción.

Fin flashback

- _¿No crees que si deberían hablarlo Court?_ - insistió una rubia.

- _No lo se Bridg ... siempre que tratamos hablar todo termina mal ..._

_- Es que necesitas hablar con mas tranquilidad... ¡tampoco podes evitarlo toda tu vida, algún día vas a tener que arreglar las cosas Courtney!_

- _No es tan sencillo... _

- _¡¿NO ES TAN SENCILLO? ¡¿NO ES TAN SENCILLO? ¿Y VOS CREES QUE ES SENSILLO TRATA DE AYUDARTE SIEMPRE, SER COMO UNA "SILVIENTA" PARA VOS, SIEMPRE A TU LADO APOYANDOTE DANDOTE CONSEJOS QUE NUNCA HACES CASO , ¡Y YA ME TENES ARTA DE QUE NO QUIERAS ARREGLAR LAS COSAS, DEJA DE SUFRIR ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!_

El ojimiel se retiro del cuarto con un fuerte portazo, dejando a la morena en sufrimiento, con las primeras lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Ya no le quedaba ningún amigo ... ya no tenia compañía. Estaba sola y sufriendo en soledad, sin consuelo ni ayuda, sin compañía, sin amor... y sin amistad.

Sin mas... sin mas tristeza, sin mas dolor , se dirigió hacia la dirección para pedir una transferencia a otra institución, esta ya le traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Unos recuerdos que no quisiera volver a vivir jamás, algunos que no quería volver a recordar, presencio momentos muy dolorosos, y ella sabia perfectamente que era parte de la vida... pero no se imaginaba que la vida fuera tan dolorosa. Y curiosamente, se volvió dolorosa desde que conoció a ese muchacho que cambio su vida para siempre.

Pidió el permiso para transcribirse a otra academia, y camino para empacar sus cosas e irse lo más pronto del lugar posible. No le importaba que sea la mitad del año a la mitad del semestre, solo le importaba marcharse de ahí. En el camino, pensó y reflexiono sobre las peleas que había tenido con los únicos amigos dos que le quedaban en el momento... antes de perderlos.

_**Flashback: **_

- ¿_Yo! ¿yo soy el culpable? ¡Vos sos la que me utilizo todo este tiempo_!

- _¿Yo? ¡Vos me utilizaste a mi para olvidarte de Gwen!_

- _¡Y vos me utilizaste a mi para olvidarte de Duncan! Me utilizaste siempre... utilizaste mis consejos... y abusaste de mi compañía solo para darle celos a Duncan_

- _¡Yo nunca te utilice para darle celos a Duncan!_

- _¿A no? entonces... si te estabas dando cuenta de que algo "raro" pasaba, que la gente rumoreaba de nosotros... entonces... ¿porque no me dijiste? _

- _¡Trate! ¡Pero era muy difícil hacerlo!_

- _Por favor Courtney... ¡Para vos todo es difícil! es difícil superarlo .. Difícil olvidarlo... y ¿vos crees que a mi no me pasa lo mismo? ¡Lo único que haces es estar sentada en tu cama quejándote de todo , mientras yo y Bridg somos tus sirvientes!_

- _Trent yo ... _

- _Demasiado tarde Courtney..._

El peliverde cerró la puerta luego de la discusión.

_**Fin flashback.**_

_**Flashback:**_

- ¿No crees que si deberían hablarlo Court? - insistió una rubia.

- No lo se Bridg ... siempre que tratamos hablar todo termina mal ...

- Es que necesitas hablar con mas tranquilidad... ¡tampoco podes evitarlo toda tu vida, algún día vas a tener que arreglar las cosas Courtney!

- No es tan sencillo ...

- ¡¿NO ES TAN SENCILLO? ¡¿NO ES TAN SENCILLO? ¿Y VOS CREES QUE ES SENSILLO TRATA DE AYUDARTE SIEMPRE, SER COMO UNA "SILVIENTA" PARA VOS, SIEMPRE A TU LADO APOYANDOTE DANDOTE CONSEJOS QUE NUNCA HACES CASO , ¡Y YA ME TENES ARTA DE QUE NO QUIERAS ARREGLAR LAS COSAS, DEJA DE SUFRIR ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!

El ojimiel se retiro del cuarto con un fuerte portazo, dejando a la morena en sufrimiento, con las primeras lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

_**Fin flashback.**_

Tal vez hayan tenido razón... tal vez aya sido ella la culpable de todo... volvió a darle una ultima mirada al papel de la transferencia, en cuando perdió el equilibro por un segundo y se resbalo.

- _Te tengo ... te ibas a empapar._

_- ¿A que te refieres? _

La castaña perdió el equilibrio nuevamente, provocando que se cayera en la fuente de la institución, y que arrastrara al punk que la había salvado de la primera caída. Ambos quedaron empapados y toda la muchedumbre se reía de ellos.

- _Ya lo entendí..._

- _¿Si? Bueno entendiste tarde._

- _¡Discúlpame por no ser perfecta!_

- _Discúlpate por creer que _sos_ perfecta!_

- _¡Yo nunca dije que yo fuera perfecta!_

- _Si claro …_

- _¡De verdad nunca lo dije!_

- _Jaja soy Courtney soy perfecta soy experta en campamentos, soy mejor que vos pero nunca lo admito!_

- _¡Yo no soy así!_

- _¡Si sos! ¡Siempre queres llamar la atención, siempre queres que todos estén detrás de ti! ¡Siempre sos la victima!_

La morena voltio y empezó a lloriquear.

- _¿Que ... es esto ?_ - pregunto el punk tomando el papel de retiro, el cual no había llegado a mojarse, si no a caerse al borde de la fuente. - ¿_Pensabas cambiarte de colegio? _

_- Courtney... _- la tomo del brazo dándola vuelta.

- _Si ... pensaba hacerlo ... ya no tengo amigos... ya no tengo a nadie..._

La tostada empezó a gemir... soltó pequeños sollozos.

- _¿Estas llorando?_ - dijo el punk acariciando sus mejillas.

- _No... no ... solo_ ... - quito la mano del punk de su rostro - _es agua de la fuente. _

La candela alzo la mirada, y vio a esos ojos verdes azulados que la hinoptizaban cada vez mas, aquellos ojos que la lograron enamorar, aquellos ojos mirandola comprensivamente.. esos hermosos y cautivantes ojos.

- _Duncan ..._

- _¿Si princesa?_

- _Ayúdame _

Dicho esto la morena abrazo al punk y comenzó a plañir. Se sentía completamente devastada.

- _Tenemos que hablar_

Ella asintió, sabia que lo correcto era tener una conversación y aclarar las cosas correctamente...

- _Tenemos que hablar_ - repitió ella luego de las palabras del punk.

* * *

_**:O qqee taal? yaa see, ooreendoo -.- xD ... peeroo bueenoo cheee! aahahaa, ... aaora lees pidoo una qosaa**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS! AAHORA ME TRANQE D NUEEVOO -.- XD AASII QE DEJEN MAAS IDEEAAS! DIGANMEE SI LEES GUUSTOO EEL CAP, ACEPTOO TDOO TIPO DE COOMENTAARIOS, AASTA BAARDEEOOOS!... DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAA!**_

_**Guaadii ^^ ¿porque no dejas un review?**_


	5. ¿Porque siempre buscamos el porque?

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! qomo anda todoo? esperoo qe maal :O naa mentiraa, too bieem? jjjajaaj , .. bueenoo aqaa yo subiendoo un nueevoo cap, ATENCION! aagrege TxG, oosea tmb tenia luugar en esta histooria peroo aora ppongoo mas d eellos, ... (obviamente eesta histooria ees DxC)

.oO GXT : muuchaas, muchaas muchas muchaas muchaas graaciaas x tu review, dee vdd! miraa.. no puuse tuu pov , sabes poorqe? porquee es TU IDEA y yoo sooi originaal ii x ninguna circunstaanciaa vooi a poneer nada qqe yoo no aya escritoo .. escribi algoo semejante a lo tuyoo , peeroo no con pov, con narradoor omniciente... LA VDD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAAS X TU REVIEW, ME ENCANTOO! aseele un favoor al mundoo ii escribi histooriaas =D

buuenoo, para qe qede claaroo cuandoo ayaa uun gioon ( q nosea eel principio ii el fin d la historia) es quandoo pasa al momento d la otra pareja ¿entienden? bueno esoo espeeroo xD

qomo sea aqa lees dejo eel cap, qe esta dedicaadoo aa:

LadyGaGaSuperFan

.oO GXT

XCLAUXDXC

pankeckes

Courtneywafflesdxc

graaziaas d dejar review! sigan asi (:

* * *

- _Pero... me tenes a mi _

- _No... no después de que me engañaste de esta manera_.

Luego de la charla que tuvo la morena con el rebelde, se marcho bajando la cabeza, sin mirar al joven que contenía lagrimas en sus ojos. Ella se marcho sin cerrar la puerta, pues no quería ni voltear ni un segundo para verlo. Decidida, decidida a marcharse de ahí... para siempre. Ya estaba todo arreglado, ya se había comunicado con sus padres y ellos asintieron a la idea.

Por otro lado, otra pareja también estaba desmoronada, dos jóvenes que se amaban profundamente también terminaron por un engaño, en realidad, por el mismo. ¿Será que todo haya tenido una causa? ¿O no todo tiene respuesta? ¿O no todo tiene un porque? Siempre buscamos la respuesta, la respuesta de nuestros problemas, de las ecuaciones de la vida, pero... no es fácil lograrlo. Tal como todos, una gótica entristecida por sus actos, y por los de otras personas que no preferiría mencionar con otra persona que tampoco prefería mencionar, pensaba en lo que había cometido , y buscaba el **porque.**

¿Encontrara la respuesta? ¿Porque, porque ella ha engañado al único hombre que amo en toda su vida, aquel hombre que logro enamorarla con sus ojos, su manera de expresarse, con su sinceridad, sus halagos, sus intenciones, el único que me la ha querido por quien es, la que la ha comprendió por un amigo, que jamás en mi vida, se volvería algo mas? _"Todo fue un error"_ no dejaba de repetirse la pelizul, "_todo fue un error". _Siempre buscamos el porque, el porque de la situaciones, de la mentira, de la verdad. Y a veces, aunque ya tengamos el porque, lo seguimos preguntando, como esta muchacha en particular ¿Porque el también la ha engañado, traicionando, rompiendo el corazón no solo mío... también de Duncan, de Courtney, y si es que también el la ama, hasta su propio corazón? Al final y al cabo... ¿Todo habrá sido un error?

- _Trent..._ - dijo la gótica.

- _No quiero hablar con tigo _ - negó, estaba molesto.

- _No yo solo... quiero saber... el __**porque. **_

Con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, con el corazón despedazado y ella decepcionada, bañada en tristura y en dolor, sin amigos, sin compañía, sin amor... sin el. Una muchacha colocaba ropa, recuerdos, fotografías, sus propiedades, en una maleta de cuero con un nombre tallado en el "Courtney Rumsfeld." Sus chillidos eran dolorosos, y podía notarse su sufrimiento, a gran distancia. Irse así, de esa manera, sin ni siquiera alguien de quien despedirse, sin alguien que le dijera "suerte", nadie... ni nada, solo con su soledad, con sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, sus emociones, con sus dudas, respuestas y **porqués**, solo con ella. Tan solo... tan solo faltaba un objeto que meter en la valija, tomo entre sus manos un regalo que le había dado un punk, paso sus suaves dedos por la calavera que el había tallado para ella, si es que en realidad era para ella y no para alguien mas, ella empezó a sollozar aun mas fuerte, y lo tiro con mucha fuerza y enojo en su recamara, olvidándolo...para siempre.

Teniendo unos momentos antes de que la retiraran del lugar, se detuvo a pensar el porque se había ido, ¿Porque abandonarlo todo en el ultimo momento, así no mas, irte como si fueras un fantasma, una persona invisible, irte como una sombra en la oscuridad? sus ultimas lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos marrones, pero ella las detuvo con su puño, no logro encontrar el porque preciso, pero... una de las razones por la cual se iria, era para no sufrir mas. El dolor es parte de la vida, como toda persona nosotros sufrimos... y de nada sirve alejarnos de el, como toda persona o gente normal hay que superarlo y arreglar las cosas... si es así ¿Estará siendo una cobarde?

Luego de su razonamiento, sintió su celular sonar, _"Mensaje nuevo"_ indicaba la pantalla de este artefacto, ella lo abrió con la esperanza que sea un mensaje de su madre, diciendo que iban en camino hacia la institución, para transferirla, pero estaba equivocada _" Por favor Courtney... no te vallas"_ ella ignoro completamente el mensaje que seguramente era del punk, ya que tenia numero desconocido no podría reconocerlo, pero... aun así el dolor la atacaba por dentro.

Luego de unos minutos, el celular de la castaña volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era el tono de llamada, ella la ignoro y no contesto, estaba segura de que seria aquel joven por el cual esta sufriendo en este momento, el teléfono sonó varias veces consecutivas lo que la ponían mas entristecida a la joven, pero ella siguió sin darle la mas mísera importancia al asunto. Es la décima vez, la décima vez que el aparato no ha dejado de zumbar, de dejar de reproducir la melodía, el tono de llamada que ya estaba irritando a la muchacha, sin mencionar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero aun así lo evito. _**(A/N : creo qe Courtney ees mui bueena evitandoo qoosaas, yoo lo cagoo apagandoo xD) **_

La morena empezó a preocuparse, ya que ni su madre ni su padre avisaban nada sobre si la pasarían a buscar, no había novedades, noticias... nada. En cuanto una mujer entro desesperada al cuarto de la chica.

- _Courtney, ¡que bueno que estas bien! ¡Te estuve llamando más de 10 veces!_

- _¿Eras vos? Lo siento... _

- _¿A que te referís con "eras vos"?_

- _A nada... vámonos._

Se había equivocado, nuevamente. Ella tomo con su mano izquierda su valija con rueditas, y en su hombro sostenía un bolso de viaje, mientras su madre llevaba otro de estos. La muchacha ante la duda abrió el teléfono para verificar y este decía _"10_ _llamadas perdidas de mamá_". Como pudo creer, como pudo creer que alguien seria capaz de detenerla, de desviarla, ella bajo la cabeza debido a lo que pensaba _" El no me ama". _

Y allí estaba ella, subiendo al auto de sus padres, echándole el último vistazo a su escuela, en la cual ha estudiado durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, todo el tiempo transcurrido hasta ase apenas 2 minutos. Lo extrañara, extrañara a todo , desde las virtudes mas preciadas de la institución, hasta el defecto mas odiado, desde el mejor profesor hasta el peor, desde la mejor cama a la peor, extrañara absolutamente todo, en especial a sus amigos, pero sobre todas las cosas... lo extrañara a...el.

. Una vez mas, sintió vibrar su celular, _"La ultima vez"_ seria la ultima vez que lo volvería a ver, y leer un mensaje suyo, porque estaba claramente segura de que esta vez si era el, aquella persona que ama, con todas sus fuerzas y ganas, _" Te extrañare_ _princesa, nunca te olvidare"_ , levanto la vista de su aparato, y allí estaba el, al lado del auto en donde se encontraba, estaba aquella persona, aquel punk , aquel muchacho deseable por todas las mujeres, aquel joven que ama a otra joven, y lo seguirá asiendo por el resto de sus años, allí estaba el... con una lagrima descendiendo por su pómulo. Y así fue como gotas saladas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, así fue como se marcho. Como se retiro, y como comenzaría su nuevo camino, su nueva vida, como volvió a preguntarse **¿Porque?**

- _Creo que yo no soy la que tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta_ - contesto bajando la cabeza.

- _Entonces... ¿Quien Gwen? ¿Acaso no fuiste vos la que me engañaste? ¿Como pretendes que yo sepa el porque?_ - dijo alzando los brazos y poniéndose de pie.

- _Nunca dije que vos lo supieras_

- _¿Entonces?_ - contesto volviéndose a sentar.

- _A veces... no se puede tener el porque de algo_

- _Pero tiene que haberlo, ¿vas a decirme que te encontré besándote con el por una pura casualidad?_

La gótica no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza. No fue una casualidad, fue un error, pero... ¿Donde esta el porque de ese error? ¿Donde encontrarlo, donde verlo, donde descubrirlo? El **porque** no se esconde, pero no se puede ver, el porque no se encuentra ni se descubre en ningún lado, salvo en nuestro corazón. Y hay preguntas que no tienen un **porque**, una respuesta clara. El **porque** es muy complicado expresarlo con palabras, pero con emociones es mucho mas censillo y elemental. El ojiverde dio un suspiro.

- _Lo sabia_

Estaba apunto de retirarse, en cuanto una gótica no lo permití tío, tenían que hablar, terminaran mal, o bien tenían que hacerlo.

- _Perdóname _

- _No... No creo eso de " no todo tiene el porque"_

- _¿Porque te besaste con Courtney?_

- _Se resbalo con un cable y cayo encima de mí nada más -_

- _¿Y porque saliste con ella?_

El guitarrista callo, quedo atrapado ante las palabras de la muchacha, al parecer ella tenia razón... pero aun así no seria fácil perdonarla.

- _Porque... porque..._ - suspiro - _no lo se._

- _No todo tiene un porque Trent, todo fue un error, por parte de los dos._

- _No se si perdonarte seria otro error mas._

- _¿Porque?_

- _Vos sabrás el porque._

Dicho esto el joven se marcho, dejándola la gótica sola, sin compañía, con la duda, con el porque. **¿Porque siempre buscamos el porque?**

**

* * *

**

**jBueenoo , espeeroo qe les aaya guustaado... **

**D E J E N - R E V I E W S ! POORFA DEJEN REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTOO OO NOO, QE QIERN QE ARREGLEE, QE QIEREN QQE PASEE DENME IIDEAS PARA COONTINUAARLA XQ DD LO CONTRARIO MEE QEDOO SIN IDEAAS II NO LA PDO SEEGIR U.U QOOMO YA ME PAASO, **

**BUEENOO ... **

**ME VOOY LLENDOO**

**REVIEW = ACTUALIZACION + RAPIDA  
**

**Guuadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas un review?  
**


	6. La culpa y el perdon de la inocencia

_**Hoolaa! Bueno aqa les dejo otroo cap (aburridoo) si es aburrido ,MUY.. sorry! pero.. es xq no m dieroon ideaas u.u, la uniqa q me dieron fue la d q Courtney conosca a Justin pero nada maas, no m digeron q pasa cn esoo .. asi q bueno nose.. **_

_**Bueno, hay un personaje nuevo en esta historia ( osea, inventado por mi) q lo hize yoo en el paint too sail. Bueno , ees mi primer diibujo en el programaa.. aasi q no se burleen .. xq esta un pqo.. inpresentable xDD al final del cap les dejo la imagen.**_

_**Porfavoor dejenme ideas si qieren q la siga... **_

_**este cap es dedicadoo a:: **_

_**LadyGaGaSuperFan : Boolaa! re bueena nuestra chaarclaa! ajaja t amo vidaa (: , vamoo puee, sigamoos matandoo chinoos! ajajaj Aguantee Vete a la versh (H aajaja, extrañaba charlaar cn voos aasii Ariaana! ajaj sos todoo changaa ! xD, T rre qieeroo Heermaanuchitaauuuuu ! Jajajaj, ii deespues el d risitos de oroo! ii lalalalalalala perraa! jajaja Fanaaticaas d Vete a la versh xDD, ajjaja .. grax xx dediqarmee tuu sonfic Hermaanithaa ! .. soos todo SABELO. Siempre tooi paa voo eh? Vee, t dije q te iva a decicaaa :P ... **_

_**Y aa loos q dejaron review qq son ::**_

_**Courtneywafflesdxc : MUCHAS graaciasx tu review, een vdd esstooi orgullosa x lo q me pusiste, nunqa crei q mi histooriaa l gustara tantoo a algieen , graciaas!**_

_**XCLAUXDXC : Graaciaas ! graax x siempre dejar review, enserio pensaas qe sooi buenaa ? qq orgullision xDD**_

_**MIREYA DXC : Graaciaas! eenserio t hizo llorar? Jajaja ,sii eera tristee u.u , peroo ya se va aa arreglaar! graaxiaas x reviewar**_

_**trentxgwen is the best : Tu review casii em ase lloraar! graacias graciaas graciaas graaciaas! Enseerio, noo t imaginas mi cara cuandoo lei tuu review! graaciaas x lo q me dijistee! **_

_**Y d nuevo paa Ari . . .ajaja ensimaa reviewas vee q soos too !**_

_**Bueeno, aca les dejo el cap..**_

_**

* * *

**_

A un paso. A un paso de entrar a su nueva clase, conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, hacer el intento de olvidarlo, dejar el pasado atrás, en otras palabras... para comenzar su nueva vida. Dio un suspiro y siguió conteniendo las lágrimas, las cuales se notaban que saldrían en cualquier momento, ya que brillaban en la pupila y en todo el resto del ojo de la muchacha. Tomo el picaporte luego de tomar aire, y lo giro, todo en un suave y lento movimiento. La puerta se abrió despidiendo un rechinido, lo que provoco que la joven se pusiera nerviosa, ya que filtraban su atención en ella, lo cual era lógico que pasara, pero ella... no sabia que seria tan obvio. El profesor no había llegado aun, pero había unas cuantas personas en el salón, por su suerte no estaban todas. No se quedo en estado de shock, pues lo único que pudo tildarla por completo en su vida fue ver a su novio besándose con otra, engañándola, partiéndole el corazón. Estaba dispuesta a aprender y a filtrarse en las materias y en el estudio, ignoro cualquier clase de comentario o mirada hacia ella y se sentó en el medio y frente de la clase. Aun seguía deprimida, nada fue suficiente para cubrir su dolor, pero no haría tan obvia la situación, prefería dejar su pasado en secreto, y presentarse como cualquier chica común que entro a otra institución por algún tema casual y que no tenga importancia alguna. No quería ser reconocida como la estupida que se dejo engañar por el chico mas mujeriego de toda la ciudad, no.

Luego de unos minutos de su entrada, una adolescente se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aparentaba tener 15 años, pero en realidad tenía más, debido a que estaba en la clase de la morena. Llevaba puesto una camisa de seda roja sangre, una torerita de terciopelo con un rojo un poco más clarito al de la camisa a rayas, una pollera corta de Jean negro con vuelos, unas botas con tacos del mismo color que la blusa. Tenia el pelo marrón chocolate con grandes ondas y adornado por una bincha del mismo color que las botas y la remera. Sus ojos eran verde claro y tenía unos aretes y un collar de oro blanco. Sus labios estaban pintados con pintura roja y sus ojos delicados, tal vez tenga demasiado rimel, pero realmente le daba un detalle esplendoroso. (Al final del cap les muestro como es)

- _Hola, ¿disculpa me puedo sentar aquí?_ - dijo señalando la silla que estaba al lado de la castaña (eran bancos compartidos)

_- Si, si..._ - dijo un poco perdida, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La oji - verde sonrío y se aproximo al asiento, mientras la otra joven quitaba su mochila que había dejado en la silla. Luego de que saco sus propiedades del banco, la muchacha se sentó y saco unos de sus cuadernos, y su cartuchera, luego de esto se puso a trabajar. La morena ya demostraba señal de aburrimiento, pero a su vez estaba nerviosa, ya que el tono de voz de su compañera le recordaba mucho a tal rubia, con la cual se había peleado. Tomo un poco de aire, dispuesta a hablar con la muchacha y al menos conocer a alguien en la academia. Sin embargo, su plan no dio óptimos resultados debido al que el profesor entro a clases. Los compañeros de la tostada se sentaron rápidamente cada uno en su respectivo asiento cuando vieron que llego el profesor, y dejaron olvidado todo el lío que hicieron, los avioncitos de papel, los útiles desparramados por todo el piso del salón, los gritos, etc. El maestro los observo con desprecio y después saludo a los estudiantes.

- _Buenos días alumnos_

- _Buenos días profesor Conelly_ - contestaron todos al unísono, excepcionando a Courtney, que como era nueva no sabia el nombre ni el apellido del profesor, bueno... en realidad de nadie.

- _Quiero informarles que se incorporo una nueva alumna a nuestra academia, y hemos tenido el honor de tenerla en esta clase, Señorita Rumsfeld, es más que bienvenida aquí. Yo soy el profesor y consejero Héctor Conelly, si me necesita, me puede encontrar en aquella oficina_ - Dijo señalando una oficina que estaba en frente del salón.

- _Gracias señor, lo tendré en cuenta_ - Respondió un poco ruborizada.

Trataba de ignorar los rumores que se esparcían por el aula. Pero era muy difícil lograrlo, ya suficientes rumores vivió, y algunos le llegaron muy adentro del corazón, haciendo que se destruyera. El instructor comenzó con la clase, mientras los alumnos seguían fijándose en la nueva compañera. Desde el pelo hasta los pies, detalladamente, su cabello, su físico, su manera de vestir... todo. Ella dio unos pequeños vistazos hacías sus compañeros, había jugadores de football americano y animadoras, que claro se distinguían por el uniforme, había algunos con skates, y algunos "ñoños" , por otro lado estaba la gente normal, como aquella persona que se sentaba al lado de la joven, que la miraba con una calida sonrisa.

...

Al sonar el timbre, los alumnos se fueron sin dejar rastro y sin despedirse del profesor, excepto una morena y una peli - chocolate. Todos sabían que el consejero había llamado a la recién incorporada, pero nadie sabia porque la otra muchacha se había quedado en el salón. Luego de que el profesor hablara con la estudiante, ambas salieron del salón, pero una detrás de otra. La morena caminaba derecha, con la frente en alto, hasta ahora no había pasado nada malo, excepto los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente. Se dirigía a la cafetería.

La cafetería tenia numeras mesas y sillas para sentarse, un bar para ordenar bebidas o bien pedir tu pedido, pero también podían atenderte los meseros del lugar. Había maquinas de comida, y de gaseosas. También, había una telefonía y un ciber, en los cuales los alumnos podían socializar, pero obviamente, el costo era por aparte, al igual que cualquier comida, bebida u otra necesidad que no incorpore aprendizaje o el seguro. Luego de echar un vistazo al café, busco una mesa en donde sentarse. Se sentó en la mesa de la esquina derecha, al lado de una ventana, la cual apuntaba al campus. Esperaba que atendieran su pedido y en su espera una joven se acerco a ella, curiosamente la misma joven que estaba en el salón, la que se sentó a su lado.

- _Hola, así que eres nueva aquí, se lo que se siente._

- _Hola. Si soy nueva, ¿Vos también?_

- _No, de hecho, ingrese el año pasado. Soy Jannette_ - dijo la joven estirando su mano.

- _Courtney _- respondió ella dándole la mano a la chica - _sentate si queres._

Jannette se sentó en la mesa en donde Courtney estaba. Si bien no era tímida, aparentaba ser una chica muy amigable. Luego de unos segundos la mesera vino a tomar la orden de las muchachas. A la que Courtney respondió que quería una limonada y Jannette dijo que un batido de mango sin pulpa. Conversaron de lo básico : gustos, intereses, preferencias, etc., mientras esperaban las bebidas, las cuales tardarían mucho en llegar debido a que el lugar estaba repleto de gente y todos estaban ansiando su orden con desesperación. La castaña debería admitir, que la estaba pasando bien con Jannette, aunque no tuvieran mucho en común es una persona muy simpática, hasta lo poco que logro conocerla hasta ahora, pero aun así, le recordaba a aquella oji - miel con la cual sobrevivió al duro camino que es la vida. La morena no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, desanimarse, al oír que a la joven amaba a los animales, pero esta no era surfista, si no nadadora. Y por si fuera poco, también se preocupaba por el medio ambiente. Era demasiado similar a su amiga, demasiado parecida a... Bridgette. La oji - verde se dio cuenta del cambio de su amiga y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Courtney... ¿Estas bien?

No. En realidad no estaba bien. Fue un error. Todo fue un error. Pelearse con ella, con aquella amiga que la había acompañado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Y no darse cuenta de sus acciones, de que la estaba usando, de que parecía su esclava. De que... no fue una amiga. No fue una amiga de verdad. Recapitulo su pelea con aquella muchacha... y con su mejor amigo.

_**Flashback:**_

- _¿Yo! ¿yo soy el culpable? ¡Vos sos la que me utilizo todo este tiempo!_

- _¿Yo? ¡Vos me utilizaste a mí para olvidarte de Gwen!_

- _¡Y vos me utilizaste a mi para olvidarte de Duncan! Me utilizaste siempre... utilizaste mis consejos... y abusaste de mi compañía solo para darle celos a Duncan_

- _¡Yo nunca te utilice para darle celos a Duncan!_

- _¿A no? entonces... si te estabas dando cuenta de que algo "raro" pasaba, que la gente rumoreaba de nosotros... entonces... ¿porque no me dijiste?_

- _¡Trate! ¡Pero era muy difícil hacerlo!_

- _Por favor Courtney... ¡Para vos todo es difícil! es difícil superarlo... Difícil olvidarlo... y ¿vos crees que a mi no me pasa lo mismo? ¡Lo único que haces es estar sentada en tu cama quejándote de todo , mientras yo y Bridg somos tus sirvientes!_

- _Trent yo ..._

- _Demasiado tarde Courtney..._

El oji - verde cerró la puerta luego de la discusión.

_**Fin flashback.**_

_**Flashback:**_

- _¿No crees que si deberían hablarlo Court?_ - insistió una rubia.

- _No lo se Bridg ... siempre que tratamos hablar todo termina mal ..._

- _Es que necesitas hablar con mas tranquilidad... ¡tampoco podes evitarlo toda tu vida, algún día vas a tener que arreglar las cosas Courtney!_

- _No es tan sencillo..._

- _¡¿NO ES TAN SENCILLO? ¡¿NO ES TAN SENCILLO? ¿Y VOS CREES QUE ES SENSILLO TRATA DE AYUDARTE SIEMPRE, SER COMO UNA "SILVIENTA" PARA VOS, SIEMPRE A TU LADO APOYANDOTE DANDOTE CONSEJOS QUE NUNCA HACES CASO , ¡Y YA ME TENES ARTA DE QUE NO QUIERAS ARREGLAR LAS COSAS, DEJA DE SUFRIR ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!_

La ojimiel se retiro del cuarto con un fuerte portazo, dejando a la morena en sufrimiento, con las primeras lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

_**Fin flashback.**_

Pero... lo de Bridgette era algo mas especial, algo que le dolió mas que cualquier cosa. Esta arrepentida. Arrepentida de todo. ¿Porque se equivoco así? Porque... simplemte es una persona. Y todas las personas se equivocan. Pero ella cometió un error indispensable en su vida... que posiblemente... no se pueda arreglar. Un error que no tiene perdón. Sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas, pero ella no estaba enterada de lo que le sucedía.

- _Bridgette_ - exclamo con la vos entrecortada

Sin mas, la adolescente la tomo del brazo, ya había chorreado muchas lagrimas, y sus gemidos eran muy fuertes, puso su cara en su hombro y la llevo corriendo hasta el baño del lugar. Al llegar, la morena se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y entro. Pero cerro la puerta, dejándola afuera a la otra chica. Miro su reflejo en el espejo que estaba arriba del lavabo. ¿Que le había sucedido? Siendo una persona simpática, amistosa, responsable... se convirtió en una persona triste, egoísta, mandona. Una persona que fue capaz de usar a sus amigos de esa forma, de mandarlos, de tenerlos como esclavos. Mientras ella solo sufría por alguien que no se merecía su amor, no se merecía que alguien este llorando de dolor, por amor, por el. No escucho lo que ellos sentían, sus opiniones. Todas las personas cometemos errores, pero... el verdadero error es no darse cuenta de ellos. Y... si bien se dio cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tarde para todo... para disculparse, para regresar, para vivir... felizmente. Como todo era antes. Feliz.

Despidió a sus últimas lágrimas, y se mojo los ojos, se lavo la cara. Trato de hacer lo posible con esta para que quedara bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque casi toda la academia sabe lo sucedido. Sin embargo no pudo hacer bastante, porque seguía sollozando, estaba muy entristecida, devastada. Además, el bolso con su maquillaje, lo había dejado olvidado en la mesa. Pero no importa. Si la gente quiere saber que le paso, de acuerdo. Pero ella no quiere sufrir más. Pero quitar su arrepentimiento es... imposible. Desafortunadamente es imposible. Hizo todo lo posible. Y si no fue suficiente. .. Seguirá arrepentida. Abrió lentamente a la puerta y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Nada. Nadie quedaba, todos se habían marchado. Miro su reloj de muñeca y noto que el timbre ya había tocado. El sufrimiento te despide del tiempo.

Salio del baño un poco temerosa. Era muy extraño que no haya nadie en la academia. Ni las personas encargaras de servir, atender, nada. Simplemente ella. Volvió por su deseado bolso y se dirigió a su salón de clases adecuado. En el medio de su camino, tropezó con alguien. _"Ya todo se estaba entornando a extraño, menos mal"_ fue lo que pensó. Levanto la mirada y fue allí cuando vio a tan hermoso joven, pero no tan hermoso como... el. Tenía tez morena, al igual que ella. Usaba una remera verde militar, y unos pantalones de Jean gastados y unas chancletas del mismo color que la remera. Tenia el cabello negro largo y se podían ver sus músculos. Y... sus ojos. Celestes. Ella odiaba ese color. Le hacia recordar a... el. No. No podía seguir viéndolo. Odiaba ese color. Ella nunca más se perdería en unos ojos celestes... como los de esa persona. Tomo sus libros, y sin decir una palabra se fue corriendo.

...

- _¿Que era lo que te había pasado, quien es Bridgette?_ - pregunto confundida

- _Es... ¿podríamos no hablar de eso por favor? _

Ya era el final del día. La castaña se había alejado de todo el mundo para evitar hablar sobre su tema, sobre su repentina angustia. Su compañera asintió a sus palabras. Pero ella seguía apesadumbrada, nunca ha parado en el día, y justo cuando estaba por olvidarlo aunque sea por dos segundos, alguien se lo hizo recordar. Obviamente no tenia la culpa esa persona, si no ella. Era culpable de sus acciones, pero a su vez inocente. La culpabilidad es una inocencia, y la inocencia es una culpabilidad. Ambas fueron al patio delantero, donde los pertinentes padres pasaban a buscar a su o sus relativos hijos. O bien, donde se iban. En conclusión, era el lugar de salida.

- _Lo siento Court, ya me tengo que ir_

- _Adiós – _fue lo único que logro pronunciar, ya que su amiga se estaba a medio camino

Las muchachas se despidieron y la morena se quedo pensativa por aquella chica. De verdad parecía ser una buena persona, y para nada tímida. Apenas se conocían y ya le dice como si se conocieran como toda la vida. La verdad nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Pero... nadie superara a Bridgette. Tomo aire y camino unos pasos. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos del lugar, así que se iría caminando hasta allí. En medio de su camino, tropezó nuevamente con el mismo muchacho que había tropezado en la misma mañana. El se quedo estático, sin decir una palabra, solamente se quedo en una pose como si fuera un héroe.

- _¿Y bien?_

- _¿Y bien que...?_

- _¡Ya nadie aprecia una belleza como la mía!_

El muchacho se fue protestando, pero no paso demasiado tiempo para que todas las muchachas se asomaran a adularlo. Demasiado creído. Siguió caminando, ignoro por completo la "coincidencia" de que se encontraran. Decidió pasear por el centro antes de ir a su casa. Camino aproximadamente unas 3 cuadras más para llegar al centro. Hecho un vistazo a todas sus tiendas, pero era obvio a cual iba a acceder. Entro a su tienda preferida, y empezó a ver algunas prendas. Encontró unas 5 prendas que le parecieron agradables, así que se fue al probador y se las midió. Al salir satisfecha y con su decisión de cual iba a comprar quedo perpleja.

- _Bridgette..._

- _Coutney _

-_ Bridg perdóname por favor, soy culpable de todo y lo admito, fue un error._

- _Yo..._

Lo que es culpable a su vez es inocente. Al final y al cabo, cada culpa tiene su inocencia. Y **cada inocencia tiene una culpa y un perdon.**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, esta ees Jannete: http: /www. metroflog. com /TD_courtney_x_duncan ( SIN ESPACIOS)

**Chaaaaaaaaaan, jajaja ni yoose qq va a pasaar xD, porfaa dejen IDEAAS, OPINIOINES qqe no tengoo maas ! se loos juroo, esoo explica xq eel cap es tan ABURRIDO -.-' ... porfaa si qiren q la continue dejen reviews cn ideaas u.u**

**Estooi perdida enserio! porfiiiiiiiss! , bueno... me voi llendoo ... FELICIDADES ESPAÑA! T LO MERECIAAS! pero el pulpo chotoo le dio a todo¬¬ como lo odio!**

**aajaj**

**bueno, me voy.. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Y agregen mi nuevoo mail :: ** Guuadii _ loquraC hotmail .com .ar ( sin los espacios) 

**Guaadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas un review?  
**


	7. ¿Error o consecuencia?

_**Hoolaa ! Bueeno, aca les traigoo el cap de mi historia. No se porque, pero ultimamente solo escribi capitulos re largos. Me vino un ataque de inspiracion impresionante, y este es el cap mas largo que escribi. Asi que espero que me dejen muchos reviews! Porfaa, no saben lo quee me esforse een este cap, de vdd me gustoo una bandaa!. Espero q les gustee. Bueeno, capaaz q en alguna paarte no entiendan lo q paso, x esoo es q pueden preguntaar cualqieer cosa y yoo respondoo todoo!.. Bueeno, al finaal digoo a qien staa dedicaadoo el cap =D. **_

* * *

- _Bueno... no es tan facil _

- _Lo se.. y todo fue mi culpa y entiendo si no quieres perdonarme, _

_enserio. _

- _Bueno en realidad si quiero .. pero ... _

- _Entiendo _

Cada una se fue por su camino. Asi es la vida, no podemos andar de ahi por ahi mandandonos quilombos y despues querer que nos perdonen absolutamente todo. No. La vida no es asi, la vida tiene cosas buenas, como tambien cosas malas. Y si cometemos un error, hay que acpetarlo y sufrir las consecuencias. Para esto, hay que pensar antes de existir. Ya sabemos que es muy dificil, y que a veces cometemos errores, como toda persona normal, pero... hay que intentarlo, y si no nos sale.. bueno, es asi. Pero el peor error de un error, es no reconocerlo. Si bien las consecuencias duelen. Pero... ahora pensemos ¿Acaso no le habra dolido a la otra persona lo que nosotros hicimos? Obvio. Tal vez tengamos que dejar de ser egoistas, y alguna vez ponerse en el papel del otro. SIempre estamos preocupados por lo que nos pasa a nosotros, pero... miremos alrededor, no somos los unicos en el planeta, y no llevamos la "coronita", al fin y al cabo todos somos personas, y como personas, todos nos equivocamos, sufrimos, amamos, y como todas las personas meresemos respeto. Siempre pensamos " uh porque me paso esto a mi", y si, pero es la consecuencia de tu error, y hay que aceptarla cueste lo que cueste.

Asi que cada una se fue para donde tenia que ir. La morena dejo las compras de lado, ya no tenia animos, y se dirigio a su hogar. Y... bueno asi es la vida, algunas veces la consecuencia de tu error, es seguir mal por el error que cometiste. Y asi cada una tuvo que seguir, por mas que fuera dificil y que hambas quieran amigarse. Ninguna sabe si ser amigas es el problema o la soluccion, el error o la consecuencia.

...

Los rayos del amanecer despertaron a una joven, despertandola, desviandola de su sueño. No habia dormido lo suficiente. Pues se puso a pensar en los errores que habia cometido, sin dudas fueron muchos. Como pudo... como pudo ser tan egoista, y no darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho. Sus amigos tenian razon, todos estos años ella estuvo tratandolos como esclavos, pensando unicamente en sus problemas y no dandole espacio al de los otros, olvidandolos, alejandolos, de lado. Como pudo equivocarse de esa manera. De esa manera, tan fuerte, tan egoista, que... se cometio un error, que es muy probable que no tenga un perdon. Su conciencia hablaba por ella, la estaba matando por dentro, y ella estaba segura de que no pararia hasta que el problema se solucione. Pero... ¿Como solucionarlo? No hay vuelta atras. El error ya esta hecho y las concecuencias estan procediendo.

Lentamente recordo lo de ayer, y se levanto tratando de alejarlo de la mente. Se cambio, se despidio de sus padres y se diriguio a la escuela. Este colegio no era un internado como el otro, sus padres querian que su hija no sufra mas, y por lo tanto tenia que pasar mas tiempo con ellos.

Hay que tratar de disimular, de parecer como si nada huviera pasado. Actuar normal. Por supuesto, es dificil que algo este normal cuando tu mejor amiga de toda la vida no te haya perdonado nunca, por un error que vos cometiste, y que ya se habia vuelto el peor defecto que tenés. Pero... habia que olvidarlo y aceptar las consecuencias.

La morena se dirigia al salon de clases, fingiendo normalidad. La puerta estaba abierta asi que no tuvo que preocuparse en abrirla y luego ponerse nerviosa porque las personas se concentren en su presencia. Estaba todo normal. Todos los alumnos sentados arribas de sus asientos y otros en bancos, charlando comodamente, como todo un salon de clases comun. Ella dio un viztaso para buscar un asiento y se sento en una silla que estaba en la tercera fila, en cuarto lugar. Normalmente se solia sentar al frente y al centro, pero justamente eligio aquel lugar porque Jannette estaba al lado de ese.

- _Hola Court_ - Dijo su amiga entregandole una sonrisa.

- _Hola Jannette_ - Contesto la de ojos obsidiana

- _Porfa, dije Jann _

- _Ok "Jann"_

Las amigas placticaron, sobre esto sobre aquello, temas clasicos de adolescentes. Evitando, cualquier tema que involucre otros amigos o relaciones, si queria aparentar estar natural, habia que evitar ciertos temas. La conversacion no duro mucho debido a que el profesor entro a la clase, y luego de calmar a todos los estudiantes que seguian en sus asuntos continuo con esta. No sin antes saludar, obviamente.

- _Buenos dias alumnos _

- _Buenos días profesor Conelly_ - Contestaron todos al unisono.

Asi es, todas las clases comenzaban igual. Perdiendo minutos en calmar a los bochincheros compañeros de la morena y luego que todo se entorne a aburrido. En realidad, no era inusual esto, el profesor Conelly era muy exigente con las materias, pero sin duda era el mejor consejero de todos, realmente entendia perfectamente la vida adolescente, sus problemas, como reaccionan, etc. Su defecto era que siempre estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo, y si.. es muy simpatico, gracioso, y todo lo demas cuando quiere. Pero, nunca contes en que va a serlo en horas de clase. Los alumnos lo amaban, bueno.. exepcionando a los que los habia reprobado, tal vez los entendia tan bien por el hecho de que el era el mas joven de todos. Apenas tenia 23 años, graduado de eselencias pueden notar.

- _Bueno, chicos hoy les voy a informar algo importante, vamos a ... _

Las palabras de el maestro fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrio, dandole paso al muchacho mas "sexy" de toda la academia. Aquel muchacho conocido como Justin Gray. Si.. todas las chicas estaban caidas a sus pies, por el hecho de su belleza y porque sea tan inalcanzable. Pero exepto a una persona, que la primera impresion que dio este joven para ella fue que era un completo vanidoso, creido, arrogante, presumido, etc. Ella solamente pensaba como es que se podian fijar en alguien asi, es cierto su fisico era impresionante, pero su actitud... ella nunca se llevaria bien con una persona asi. El obviamente orgulloso de que todas, bueno casi todas, se babearan por el, y que el profesor lo mirara con desprecio. Siempre era lo mismo, perder minutos de la clase por que "el magnifico Justin" llego. Y como siempre... tarde.

- _Tome asiento y alumnas dejen de mirar al señor Grey porfavor._

Todas las miradas siguieron al ver al chico caminar dirirse hacia su asiento. Que por desgracia de la tostada, era atras sullo. ¿Porque los dos chicos mas mujeriegos y guapos de a las 2 instituciones que ha ido les caian tan mal?. Y como si fuera colmo, ambos "coqueteaban" con ella. Si, era demasiado extraño, era la unica chica que no se babeaba por el mas atractivo de la escuela. Ella no le dio importancia a nada de la situacion, simplemente se concentro en su cuaderno.

- Como estaba diciendo - procedio el consejero - hoy, eligiremos a los postulantes para el presidente de la clase y un alumno, seleccionado al azar, sera su representante de campaña, las nominaciones las aran los compañeros no las personas que quieran hacerlo, y el representante sera escogido por los que salgan elegidos.

- _Me encan..._ - susurraba la morena a la oji-verde, pero fue interrumpida por una muchacha rubia, en realidad, por un monton de muchachas.

- _¡Yo voto por Justin!_ - desian todas estas.

- _No puedo creer que voten por el_ - desia esta, mientras su amiga la miraba con cara de ¿Estas loca?

- _Muy bien.. pero tiene que aver otro mas, para competencia_ – Continuo el profesor

- _Me gustar..._ - Fue interrumpida.

- _Yo voto por Jannette_ - Dijo la ultima persona en la clase que faltaba hablar, aparte de Courtney.

- _ser elegida_ - Termino de hablar la morena - _Yo... estoy con ella_ – Dijo levantando la mano, apoyando a Jannette.

_- Lo siento Court_ .. - susurro su amiga hacia esta.

- _No hay problema todo esta bien_ - Mintio. No le molestaba no ser dominada, bueno de hecho si, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que hayan elegido a ese presumido.

- _Bueno... ¿señor Gray a quien elige de representante_? - Dicho esto, todas las jovenes empezaron a tocarse el cabello y a hacer ojitos, tratando de convencer al mencionado que eliga a una de ellas.

- _Mmmmmm ... a la señorita Rumsfeld_

- _¡¿Que? ¡Me niego!_

- _Lo siento, el la eliguio señorita, ahora tome asiento de nuevo porfavor._ - Ella bufo. A ella, la eliguio a ella. ¿Porque? Ya estaba lo suficientemente fuera de humor para tener que soportar a un creido fastidioso mirarse al espejo y presumir mientras todas lo alagan. _- Absolutamente genial._ – pronuncio ella ( sarcasticamente obvio).

Luego de que Jannete escoga a su representante, la clase termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella, deberia estar feliz por no volver a ver esa figura de tal persona insoportable, pero ahora... su felicidad se arruino. Pero.. para ser exactos, ella ya no estaba feliz desde ase antes, ya le costaba acordarse de como era sentir alegria, de no estar sufriendo por alguien, o alguienes. Por un error, tuyo o del otro, o estar enfrentando las consecuencias.

...

Llego. Llego a su casa y dejo la mochila en el sillon, se notaba su enojo. Ignoro a su madre que le preguntaba como le habia ido hoy. Simplemente se dirigio a su cuarto. Al llegar, se lanzo en la cama y se tapo la cara con la almohada. Empezo a gritar, a todo lo que podia. Asi es la vida de caprichosa. Luego de que su enojo secara un poco, se levanto de esa posicion y se dirigio a su notebook para ver su correo. Sus ojos prestaron atencion al mensaje y luego de leerlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sus ojos contenian lagrimas, pero estas no escapaban. La sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas grande. Sera... que por fin... esta... ¿Feliz?.

Sin mas demora. Tomo su abrigo y se fue de la casa, sin que la sonrisa se despegara de su cara. Algo bueno le estaba pasando. Era una buena noticia. Caminaba energeticamente, no podia esperar mas para el encuentro. Realmente, el mensaje no decia casi nada, pero solo el hecho de verla una vez mas, conversar con ella una vez mas la hacian feliz. La necesitaba. Y... no tenia problema de estar sobreviviendo con su conciencia matandola, con las consecuencias amenazandola, realmente se lo merecia. Pero... aun asi esperaba con toda su alma, arreglar su error.

...

Ya era otro dia. Muy distinto al anterior. No todo se arreglo completamente, pero al menos pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Estaba a unos minutos del que el timbre del colegio sonara, para empezar la clase. Y asi fue, el timbre sono y a los pocos minutos el profesor tambien. No tocaron el tema de la presidencia, debido a que eso seria en otra hora. Empezaron con algebra y terminaron con quimica. El horario de clases corria rapidamente, pero la morena no tuvo mucho contacto con sus compañeros esta vez, debido a que Jannette se dedico a conversar con su representante sobre el tema de presidente de la clase, y .. ella era su unica amiga. En los recreos, se iva a recorrer el campus o algo por el estilo, y en el almuerzo simplemente se dedico a comer. Ahora, lo unico que faltaba era la ultima hora, con el profesor Conelly.

Antes del timbre, todos los alumbnos de la clase se acomodaron en su respectivo asiento. Por desgracia, Justin se sento al lado de Courtney, y ella no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, debido a que todos los otros asientos ya estaban ocupados. ¿Acaso ya no era suficiente tener que ser su representante? Y lo peor de todo... es que la campaña tambien tenia un 40% de la calificacion final. Ella pensaba que era injusto, ¿Y los demas tendran una nota menos?. Finalmente el profesor llego, e informo que todo el tema de la presidencia no podran hacerlo en clase, ya que si no los otros estudiantes ivan a tener que hacer otra actividad, y si hacian eso ellos se atrasarian en el tema. Por lo tanto, tendrian que hacerlo fuera de la escuela.

Milagrosamente las clases terminaron, y ya era hora de dirigirse hacia sus casas. Y por suerte para la morena, pudo socializar un rato con su amiga. Lamentablemente, tendria que ver esta tarde al creido de Justin para la campaña, tenia que ponerle empeño si queria evitar ser castigada. Pero aun no habian planeado nada, segun el " hiva a llamarla".

Desidio ir a su casa a pie. Se despidio de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y camino hasta su casa, que no quedaba tan lejos de la institucion. Al llegar, se ducho, se cambio y se puso a terminar las tareas escolares para el dia siguiente. En el medio de su tarea, recibio un mensaje de texto de un numero desconocido. "Courtney le pedi al profesor si podiamos ir a preparar la campaña en el salon de actos del colegio, nos vemos ahi en media hora. Justin". Ella bufo. ¿En media hora?. Para entonces, ¡no tendria tiempo de terminar con todos sus asuntos! Pues despues tiene que ir al instituto, clases de piano, canto y despues al gimnasio.

- _Ma.. tengo que ir al colegio para hacer un trabajo_

- _¿Que trabajo?_

- _Uno de una campaña para presidente_

- _¡Que bien! ¿Te postulaste?_

- _No... yo no .. pero soy representante de un compañero _

- _De acuerdo.. pero acordate de venir temprano, antes de las 6 porque tenes instituto_

- _Si ma... _

...

- _¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Si queres ganar tenes que hacer otra cosa! ¡Y dejar de ser tan presumido! _

- _Yo no soy presumido ... soy hermoso_

- _Ahh no seguro, sos el menos creido de todos_ ( sacarcasticamente obvio)

- ¡_Soy el mas sexy de todos! ¡Mira mi cabello, mis dientes, mis ojos, cara, nariz, boca, pecho, brazos, piernas, tobillos, pies, trasero! _

- _AShhhhhhh.. ¡No te soporto! _

- _Como no soportarme, ¿Porque no me estas alabando?_

- ¡_Porque no se me da la puta gana de alabar a alguien asi!_

- _Si.. ya se que no hay palabras suficientes para describir mi belleza _

- _¡Por dios! ¡No se puede hacer nada con vos!_

- ¡_Claro que se puede! Podes alabarme, decirme que tan hermoso soy, admirarme_

- ¡_Pero no quiero hacer eso! ¡Tenemos que hacer la campaña!_

- Y_o ya tengo todo listo, me quito la camiseta y tengo todo ganado _

- ¡_Asi no es esto Justin!_

- _Entonces ..._

En ese momento, el joven vio para otro lado, notando la presencia de alguien, alguien a quien el odiaba desde hace tiempo, podria decirse que era reconocido como su enemigo. El sabia porque venia, que venia hacer, que queria hacer, a quien buscaba. Sin pensarlo mas, beso forsozamente a la muchacha que tenia al lado, solo para provocar al otro joven. Ella intentaba despegarse, pero los brazos del que lo sostenian eran realmente fuertes. Ambos se despegaron en cuanto el adolesente que habia llegado al lugar hablo. Por un lado, la morena aparentaba confusion ante la situacion, mientras que el moreno mostraba una mirada de satisfaccion, para vengarze de el otro muchacho. El cual, estaba despedazado.

- _Veo que me olvidaste rapido Courtney_ - Dicho esto se marcho, mientras que la muchacha estaba desentendida de todo lo que habia sucedido.

- ¡_Porque hiciste eso idiota!_

Ella empezo a pegar en el pecho del sexy muchacho, y a continuacion le pego "accidentalmente" en sus "kiwis", y se fue en cuanto sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. ¿Porque hizo eso, y porque... el estaba ahi? Era el. Duncan. ¿Que hacia ahi? ¿Como supo en donde estaba?. No pudo evitar llorar. ¿Porque? No lo sabe. Y tampoco sabe, si ese beso es el error o es la concidencia de otro error.

...

Tenia que ir al instituto de ingles. En cierta parte, estaba mas tranquila, pero los sentimientos la atacaban por dentro. La puerta de su salon estaba cerrada, asi que tomo aire y penso que nada malo iva a pasarle esta vez. Trataria de esquivar cualquier error, para no sufrir mas consecuencias. Tomo con su mano la perilla y la giro en un leve movimiento. Solo habia una persona en el salon... era una mujer, lo que se notaba porque traia una pollera y unas medias oscuras. No se podia ver su rostro, ya que traia una capucha. Como toda amable, se aserco a ella esperando a preguntarle si era nueva en el salon, ya que nunca la habia visto. Pero... su plan no resulto al ver que esa muchacha... era nada mas ni nada menos que Gwen Jolie.

- _G...gwen_

_- Courtney_ - Dijo sorprendida ella tambien.

- _Escucha... se que nunca nos... llevamos bien...ni nada, pero..._

- _Fue un error, ya se. Te perdono_

- _¿Enserio?_

_- Si... bueno... es... _

- _Complicado. Te entiendo._

- _Pero... entonces si es que, me perdonaste a mi, ¿porque no a Duncan?_

- _No lo se... tengo miedo de que sea otro error mas... y no quiero sufrir mas consecuencias_

- _Pero, nunca vas a saber si no lo intentás_

- _Eso creo_ - suspiro.

Huvo un silencio eterno. Ambas querian hablarse, pero nunca fueron amigas, entre ellas siempre huvo una gran rivalidad. Pero... querian tocar el tema, porque en realidad tenian que hablar. El silencio las atormentaba a ambas.. tal vez hablar sea un error, pero hay errores que no tienen consecuencias tan graves.

- _Y... ¿Trent? _

- _Bueno... no esta seguro de perdonarme_

- _Entiendo. _

- _Pero... te estuvo buscando_

_- ¿A mi? _

- _Si... digo que pelearse con vos fue un error._

- _Mi error. No el suyo_

- _No lo se. Lo unico que me digo fue eso. Nosotros... quedamos en que seriamos amigos._

- _Que lastima. Hacen una buena pareja._

- _Mucha gente nos digo lo mismo. Pero... no quiero complicar mas las cosas, por mi esta bien. _

- _Tal vez deberias dejar que el destino haga lo suyo_.

- _Tal vez ..._

Era viernes. Viernes en la noche para ser exactos. En una enorme casa de un punto maso menos lejano de la ciudad, una de las mejores fiestas estaba abierta para toda la gente. La musica sonaba y la gente se divertia. Algunos bailaban, otros tomaban, algunos ya estaban sumergidos en la bebida. Otros, se besuqueaban sin parar. Algunos solteros, se dedicaban a conocer personas o a hacerle "cumplidos" a las muchachas que los lograban atraer. En la fiesta habia aproximadamente unas 200 personas, sin duda una fiesta inolvidable. Era de esperar, viniendo de el mejor creador de fiestas adolescentes de toda la ciudad: Geoff Wiliams. Asi es, los adolescentes tenian 16 años, pero... ¿Una fiesta sin alcohol, no es una fiesta o si?. En fin, toda la gente se entretenia a su manera, esta fiesta resulto un exito, ¿Y el motivo de esto? Solo una razon, divertirse.

Sin embargo, habia gente que no estaba muy alegre que digamos. Uno de ellos era un peli-negro, que sin nadie ni si quiera para conversar, se estaba aburriendo. Al menos asi era hasta que una pareja de bailarines se corrio de su vista, dejandola distinguirse. Ella se encontraba en la mesa de bebidas, se notaba el aburrimiento de la muchacha. El se aserco a ella, habian discutido antes, pero una sensacion dentro de el, en el medio de toda su composicion, le desia a gritos que nunca la perdio, que el siempre la amo, y que el error en su vida, fue el no perdonarla. Y era por eso que se sentia tan miserable, tan estupido, porque estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ese error. Y es por eso que estaba sin consuelo, sin nadie, sin nada, por no hacerle caso a su corazon. Ya tan solo faltaban unos pocos pasos para asercarse lo suficientemente a ella para hablarle, su corazon latia, y sus cuerdas vocales no estaban funcionando muy bien. El nerviosismo se apodero de cada particula que componia a su organismo, ¿Como puede ser... que tener una simple conversacion, lo ponga tan nervioso?

- _Ho... hola_ - Dijo sentandose al lado de la muchacha.

- _Trent _- Pronuncio ella levantando la vista

Esta vez, el nerviosismo los atormentaba a ambos. Ambos querian perdonarse, estaba claro. Querian averiguar cual habia sido el error, y cual seria la consecuencia a todo esto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No sabian que decir, como tocar la situacion. Quien tomaria la iniciativa. Normalmente, siempre lo hace el hombre, pero existen casos extraños, y este no es la exepcion.

- _Perdon..._ _por lo que paso_ - Dijo la gotica aun nerviosa

- _Esta bien. Yo te tendria que haber dejado explicar todo. ¿Bailas?_ - Dijo estirandole la mano a la joven, invitandola a bailar.

Ella acepto tomando la mano del muchacho. De rrepente, la musica dejo de ser alocada, y sono una hermosa cancion lenta, haciendo el momento mas romantico. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Empezaron a bailar romanticamente, mientras un reflector los alumbraba al centro de la pista.

- _Entonces... ¿Esta todo bien?_ - Pregunto la peli-azul mirandolo a sus profundos ojos verdes.

El solo le entrego una sonrisa. Eso significaba un si. Para estos momentos ninguno sabia si esto seria un error, o no. Pero, ambos sabian que lo estaban disfrutando.

...

En otro lado del festejo, un punk de ojos aguamarina estaba preocupado y arrepentido a la vez. Preocuapado porque no aparecia, y arrepentido por haver cometido el error de engañarla, de dejarse llevar por su instinto masculino, por sus imulsos. De traicionarla, y justamente traicionarla a ella, a la unica mujer que el realmente habia amado. Ella era todo para el, y lo sigue siendo. Cuando estaba con ella, era especial, se sentia diferente. Como si volara en las nuves, como si estuviera alejado del mundo, y unicamente estuvieras ellos dos. Arrepentido de erirla, de lastimarla, arrepentido hasta de aver existido. Tomo un sorbo mas de su bebida, y se limito a preguntarse una vez mas en donde estaba. Seguramente besuqueandose con ese inepto. A nadie les gusta sufrir las consecuencias, pero tendriamos que haberlo pensado antes de cometer el error. Y la ira, los celos, el arrepentimiento, y sentirse como un completo estupido era la consecuencia de su error. Lentamente se levanto, y se diriguio a una pareja que no paraban de besuquearse.

- _Bridgette... ¿Courtney dijo que vendria, no? _- Pregunto a una rubia ojos miel - _¡Bridgette! ... ash no importa. _

Sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que la pareja de tortolitos no queria detenerse. Mientras que el, salio de aquella casa y se sento en la vereda, y se limito a contemplar las hermosas estrellas que reslplandecian en lo alto del cielo. Hasta que se levanto, y comenzo a caminar ¿Hacia a donde? Tal vez a su error, o a la consecuencia.

Estaba cansada, sus pies le dolian, pero no habia rastro de nadie. Necesitaba ayuda. Estaba perdida, desorientada. Nunca habia estado en esta parte de la ciudad. Y nunca habia necesitado tanto apoyo como en este momento. Su celular no tenia bateria, y no habia señal de un taxi, ni de ningun vehiculo o alguien que no este inconciente y/o demasiado tomado (borracho). Todo estaba oscuro. No habia ni una luz en toda la calle. Nada lo alumbraba, lo unico que aclaraba un poco las cosas era la luna llena, y las respladecientes estrellas. Ella continuo sus pasos, esperando aunque sea una persona que tenga nocion de lo que pasara, pudiera ayudarle en algo.

Luego de aproximadamente 20 minutos de caminar, estaba en sausta. Pero pudo distinguir en la otra punta de la esquina, a una persona, que relativamente aparentaba no estar pasado de bebidas. Ella corrio desesperadamente hacia el inviduo, gritando "señor, señor". Al llegar, tomo el hombro del señor, a lo que este se dio vuelta, dejando perpleja a la morena.

- _Duncan _

- _Courtney.. ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Y tu novio?_

- _Bueno, hiva a la fiesta de Geoff, pero me perdi y mi celular no tenia bateria y ... ¿novio? Yo no tengo novio._

- _Ah no.. ¿Entonces que me desis de Justin?_

- _¿De donde lo conoces?_

- _Eso no importa. Pero te vi besandote con el._

- _Ese inepto. No, no es mi novio. El me beso, y no se porque. Y a proposito... ¿Como supieste que yo estudiaba ahi?_

- _Bridgette me dijo, cuando se amigaron yo le pregunte todo._

- _Que bien que respetan mi privacidad._

- _Court ..._ - La tomo de la muñeca - _Te amo._

- _¿Y como se que no es otra mentira mas, que me volveras a engañar, que me vas a lastimar? _

- _No va a pasar._

- _¿Pero como puedo yo confiarme? - En este momento, sus lagrimas empezaron a descender - ¿Como se yo que esto no es un error mas?_

- _Por esto ..._

Lentamente, los labios del punk se aproximaban a los de la morena. Pero... esto, _**¿Sera un error, o una consecuencia?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Y.. q les paarecioo? Malo? espantoso? horrible? da verguenza? xD.. opineen! Y deja tu review, con una duda, con una idea, con loo q se te cante ! Acepto criticas, felictaciones,lo qe sea.**_

_**Bueeno, este cap va dedicaado aa todos los q me dejaron review::**_

MarylinnDxC : Graaciaas x tu review heermanaa huecaa xD .. sii, Bridgette perdonoo a Courtney, peero no al principioo, si no deespues, espeero q descubraas en q paarte del cap, creoo q eso es lo q no esta claaro d este cap. Bsoo ^^ Y coontinuaa tus historiaas qqe laas amoo! aaah ii creoo q mejoree cn la eediccion, vaa nose ise un vagilaa y m gustoo qomo qedoo ( voos sabraas en qieen m baase :O xD)

MILIXDxCxG : Graaciaas x tu review ! Dee vdd, me encantoo tu idea. Y laa vooi a usar, presisamente par q les valla bnn la presidenciaa y todo eso. Pero eera demaasiaado tempranoo para eso, xqq trate de usar laa ideas de todos, peero la vooi a poneer xq me parecio muui originaal y me encantoo! Besoo (:

Courtneywafflesdxc : Tee daaraas cuenta qq use tu ideaa ! Muchaas graaciaas x tu revieww ! Aww enseerio peensas q mi historia es aasombroosa? awww q orgullision d mi mismaa xD Yoo piensoo q laas tuuyas soon demaasiaadoo buenaas, enseerio laas amo!. BBuee, use tuu ideaa d qq Justin bese aa Courtney ii q se yoo .. ^^ graaciaas x tu review!

LadyGaGaCherryBoom: Peepitaaaaa ! Soo too puee, ! . Jajajaja sorry x desconectaarme ayeer, me aasia friooo xD ajajaj no t conectas hooi? ajaja t re qieeroo pepitaa ! Siigaamoo con nuestraas loquraas d siempree ; ! Tee re qiieeroooo vidiitaaa ! Ahh ... Y qq HDP josee, Yoo lo maatoo bolaa !

XCLAUXDXC: Graax x tu review Claauu! Ase muchoo q no chaarlo con voos u.u , peero iguaal amo chaateaar cn voos xD ; Looca Compaaarte cerebroo d Huecaas xD .. Jajajajaja .. Mui bueenaas nuestraas chaarlaas con Ari .. Buee, use tuu ideeaa ! Mee encantoo xD, Asi q este cap tmb vaa para voo

crazy-yanu : Graaciaas x tu review ! Aunqqe ayaa sidoo una carita valee mucho , xq era una caarita felz xD

Lily GXT: Aww graaciaaas x deciaarme tu primeer fic ! En seerio me encantoo q hisieeraas uno ! Y me encantoo el fic apaarte ! Bueeno , muuchaas graaciaas x dejaar review ! Apaartee de aseerme sentir supeer orgullosa dejaar review ! Qe mas pueedoo pedir de voos !

trentxgwen is the best: Graaciaas x tu review! En realidaad tengo tantaas ganaas d maataar a Justin ¬¬ , ees como Justin Biebeer, Loos doos son unos gaybeers xD Muuchaas graaciaas x tuu ideea ! La apliqqe, peero en teercera peersonaa, espero qq la veaas xD Y seegi tu conseejo de pponeer mas TxG, en realidaad yo amo a esa parejaa es mi segunda parejaa favoritaa, es qq me caee bn Trent xD, bueno .. aasi q puse maas TxG, y sii esta histooria es principalmente DxC peero gwen i trent tambien estaan involucraados aasi q tmb tiene qq estar su relacion. Besoo n.n

Citlallitha: Awwwwwwwwwwwww, como ya t estuuve disiendoo en todos los mps q t mantee, GRAACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Dee vdd no pdoo creeer q una de las mejores historiaas d fanfic , una d laas q mas aadmiroo aya comentadoo mi histooria, y q me dijeera q mis diibjutoos ( q tmb se llaman desgraciaas xd) sean lindoos ! Enseerio caasi m laargo a lloraar xD, buenno en realidada ya tee dijee todo loo q agradescoo q te guste mi histooriaa ii qe la recomendaaraas ( q casi lloro d la alegria xD) x mensajees, en realidaad te admiroo!

: Bueeno justoo aahora estooi chateandoo cn voos xD, espeero q podamoos conoseernoos mejor n.n , AMO como escribis! Y d vdd es un honoor q te guste mi historiaa ! Enseerio, ! Yoo amo laa tuuyaa, me vuelve looqitaa xD. Graaciaas x tu revieew enserio!

Bueeno este cap esta deciaadoo a usd n.n

Y agregeen mi msn .. :

G u u a d i i _ l o q u r a C h o t m a i l . c o m . a r

Bueeno, mm tengoo q ir llendoo.

Bsoo ^^

Guaadii ^^ ¿Porquee no dejas un revieew?


	8. Contrariamente opuestos

_**Hoolaa geentee ! No, uusd no sooon solo gente.. son gente MUUUUUUUUY espeeciaales paaraa mii ! Bueeno, aca yoo Guaadii traayendoles un nuevoo cap dd esta historiaa ^^ . Este cap, esta dedicaado para 3 peersonaas MUUY importantees ! Bueeno, een realidad todoss soon importantees para mi (x **_

_**Paraa:: **_

Lily GXT

Citlallitha

LadyGaGaSuperFan ( quee se qisoo ir de fanficion u.u )

**Disclaimer: ****TDI **no **me pertenece ( solo algunos personajes creados x mi), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah. **

_**Capitulo 7: Contrariamente opuesto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenia que detenerlo, no caería nuevamente. No sufriría de nuevo, no seria aquella estupida a la que la engañaron a sus espaldas. No se dejaría llevar, es hora de que el aprenda lo que es el dolor.

- _Duncan no..._ - Dijo apartando su rostro suavemente.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Ella nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos en su vida, unos ojos aguamarina tan profundos como los de el, la que la hacían suspirar, hipnotizarla y volverla loca siempre. Y el... nunca había visto unos ojos tan bellos como los de ella, unos ojos marrones oscuro, que los transportaba a otra galaxia, haciendo perderse en ellos y en nada mas.

El acaricio el rostro de la morena, ella no estaba segura de esto. Pero no había nada mas romántico que este especial momento, sentía sus suaves y frías manos acariciando sus mejillas, apartando las lagrimas que acababan de salir de sus calidos ojos obsidiana. Ella dejo escapar mas lagrimas, y con su mano corrió la mano del joven. ¿Acaso este era el adiós?...

Trataba de evitar cualquier contacto con el muchacho. Mientras que el, estaba preocupado por las reacciones de la trigueña. Era cierto, ella se volvía loca ante su presencia, y el al de ella. Pero... su amor ya no daba para mas, o al menos es lo que ella creía. Ella sufrió, y muchísimo... tal vez sea hora de no corresponderle. Porque... siempre le habían dicho que ella no le correspondía a alguien como el.

- _¿Porque haces esto?_ - Dijo el con lagrimas aguardadas en sus cautivantes ojos

- _No... lo hagas mas difícil Duncan _- Respondió esquivando la mirada, tratando de evitar sus sollozos. - _No nacimos para estar juntos... no ... _

- _No digas eso_ - La interrumpió - _Yo se que podemos estar juntos yo ..._ - Sus lagrimas empezaron a fluir - _Se que somos diferentes pero..._

- _Es por eso... somos diferentes Duncan... no tenemos nada en común y lo nuestro no va a ... funcionar ..._

- _Si lo hara, lo aremos funcionar... como lo hicimos..._ - La tomo del rostro

- _No Duncan, nunca funciono..._ - Lo aparto. - _Adiós ..._

Y así fue como aquella preciosa figura se marcho entre la oscuridad, mientras la mohína lluvia acompañaban al joven y a su trascendente soledad.

Perdido. Estaba perdido sin ella. La necesitaba a su lado. Pues bien merecido se lo tenia. Y el que decía… que era solo un juego, que ella caería a sus pies pase lo que pase. Y el que se creía el mas deseado por todas. Ja. Su corazón decía a gritos que ella estuviera aquí, estaba dolido. Nadie sabe lo que tiene… hasta que lo pierde. Y el la perdió, ella se ha marchado, dejándolo olvidado, solo y triste.

Tomo un sorbo mas de su cerveza, y lo disgusto. Ya había tomado demasiadas para entonces, el mismo gusto de siempre ya lo estaba cansando. Se detuvo a pensar nuevamente en sus errores, lastima que se ha dado cuenta de estos demasiado tarde. El esta sufriendo sin ella… bueno… era hora de que aprendiera lo que significa el dolor.

Un mes había pasado, un mes que aquella hermosa mujer lo abandono en el medio de la lluvia, y el de esperanzado que estaba.. fue una lastima. Estaba mal, física y emocionalmente. Ya no tenia fuerzas, ya hasta levantar un pequeño baso de agua le costaba. Es como si el dolor mental o emocional pesaria en lo fisico, como si se mezclara la realidad con la ficción, elaborando una realidad extraña y ficticia, con hechos sobrenaturales y reales al mismo tiempo. Como... si lo opuesto se uniera en una misma relación... como dos componentes completamente distintos se mezclaran formando una mezcla heterogénea... como aquella joven y aquel punk unidos por un enorme y irrompible sentimiento.

El dolor lo atacaba por dentro, ya no hacia nada mas que sufrir. Su vida había dado un giro de 180º, acompañados de angustia, y desconsuelo. Ya nada era lo mismo, ya nada era nada. El no era nada, nada de lo que tenia era nada. Nada era si no estaba ella, nada era sin su compañía. Se conformaría con verla una vez mas... pero ya es tarde. Su vida era un completo desastre desde que ella no esta. Falto a todas sus clases, y ha logrado que casi lo expulsen de la escuela, lo único que tenia eran las botellas de cervezas desparramadas por todo el dormitorio. Pero todo eso equivalía a nada, nada era si ella no estaba, y con solo verla... ya tendría todo.

Los horribles sentimientos lo atacaban por dentro, lo estaban matando. Si esto fuera una pelea, estaría desangrando, escupiendo sangre, agonizando... o simplemente ya estaría muerto. Sobrevivía por el simple hecho de que una mujer como ella valía la pena, valía la pena sufrir por alguien como ella. Pero el ya no tenia esperanzas, sabría que no volvería, y no la culpaba. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estupido como para cometer semejante error. Un error que le cambio la vida por completo, haciendo del chico mas deseado, cool, popular, y divertido, al mas miserable, desgraciado, hijo de puta que pueda existir.

- _Bien... solo nos falta el discurso_ - Dijo la morena con una calida sonrisa. - _Al fin casi termina todo esto _

- _Yo no quiero que termine, la verdad_. - Contesto el moreno.

- _¿A que te referis?_ - Pregunto intrigada la castaña.

- _Bueno... con todo esto nos hemos hecho buenos amigos.. hasta lograste cambiar mi personalidad.. _

- _¿El punto es...? _

- _Que no quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga_.- Dijo exhalando un leve suspiro.

- _Bueno... creo que tenés razón, nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos desde entonces_.

Que momento de ternura, pensaran ellos. O por lo menos ella, y algunos otros. Ambos rieron ante el comentario, no una carcajada, sino una simple risita. ¿Quien diria que el fuera tan tierno y caballeroso? ¿Y quien diría que luego de tantas pelas y odio... pudieran haber llegado a ser amigos?. Ella rebobino en su mente, como fue todo lo que había pasado, y cuan rápido sucedió. Cada paso dado, y cada momento vivido con el ojiazul, tratando de averiguar como fue que sus afectos hacia el otro cambiaron con tanta velocidad. Y trato de encajar las escurridizas piezas el rompecabezas para que se armara en su totalidad. Se dio cuenta de que nada encajaba... y luego se dio cuenta de que todo esto podría haber pasado por una simple cuestión... Le hacia acordar a una persona. Una persona a quien ella había llegado a odiar con toda su alma, y una persona que se volvió muy especial en la vida de ella, apoderándose de el pensamiento mas fuerte y complejo que pueda existir en este mundo: su amor.

Pero aquella persona ya no tenia lugar, quedo en el olvido, en el pasado. Sus sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado mucho, ni ella misma sabe si es que sigue viva la llama, aunque sea una minima chispa, de aquel ardiente sentimiento matador. Sonrío. Sonrío por la victoria, por el orgullo de olvidarse de un hombre que la había dañado, de curar sus heridas y enfrentarlo como toda mujer fuerte lo haría, y sin duda ella era una mujer muy fuerte.

Careciendo de atención por su entorno, despertó de sus sueños y noto que el chico estaba chasqueando con los dedos frente a su vista, tratando de ver si es que en realidad estaba viva. Ella despertó ante el movimiento y volvió a lo que se podía llamar la realidad.

- _¿Court, estas viva? ¡Llamado a Courtney!_

- _Oh lo siento Justin... estaba..._

- _¡Perdida en la galaxia!_ - La interrumpió. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa.

Ella hecho un pequeño vistazo a un muy elegante y lindo reloj que se encontraba atado en su muñeca. Sus ojos se abrieron en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que quedaran abiertos como platos ante el movimiento.

- _¡Pero que tarde que es! Me tengo que ir, tengo una cena importante hoy. Nos vemos mañana Justin _

Se despidió del muchacho saludándolo con una mano mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida.

Suaves. Suaves y calidas caricias, los labios en una conexión romántica, originando un apasionante beso. Sin tener idea del alrededor, el amor nos envuelve y nos lleva hasta las nubes, para que nos olvidemos de nuestros problemas y pensemos en ese gran afecto que le tenemos al otro. Dos cuerpos en contacto, a través de dos lenguas entrelazadas, y dos labios que se chocan mostrando todo su amor. Se separaron lentamente, el beso no duro mucho, pero fue muy afectuoso. Ambos sonrieron, demostrándole la felicidad que los invadía el uno al otro.

- _Hey. Llegaremos_ tarde - Dijo el rompiendo el cariño.

- _Tenés razon. Vamos_

La muchacha lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr lentamente, lo que seria trotar. El sonrío ante el afecto, sentir su fría mano en la suya, tocarla, abrazarla, de cualquier forma, verla ya lo hacia feliz. Ambos se apuraron y cruzaron el gigantesco pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Primero entro el, y luego ella. El apretó el botón correspondiente a la planta baja, y en un momento todo se empezó a mover. Se miraban de reojo, hasta que sus ojos hicieron una conexión electromagnética, no dejándolo escapar. El ascensor dejo de moverse, y las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista de todos a la pareja compartiendo sentimientos a través de la mirada.

Se volvieron el centro de atención por obvias razones. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo notaran. Cuando observaron que todo el mundo fijaba su atención en ellos, ella se sonrojo y el dio una pequeña risa. Caminaron cabizbajos, haciendo contacto tomados de las manos. Luego de pasar por toda esa humillación, continuaron con sus pasos hasta la vereda, en donde llamaron un taxi.

Se estaciono en la vereda en donde ambos estaban parados, un convertible negro reluciente y completamente limpio, con una franja blanca y un cartel amarillo arriba que decía "taxi" que lo destacaban. El abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a su novia, indicando que se sentara en el automóvil. Ella sonrío ante el amable gesto, y se sento delicadamente en el asiento trasero, al lado de la ventana izquierda, el hizo lo mismo luego de ella, únicamente que a su lado. Tomo su mano y ambos sonrieron.

No querían apurar la relación, ni ir muy rápido, cosa que los podía haber causado un inconveniente anteriormente. Pero el amor que se tenían era demasiado para desperdiciarlo, y querían aprovecharlo al máximo. Siempre algún error estupido o grave podría alterar toda la situación, y sin duda, nadie quiere que pase eso. Es cierto... ella se sentía muy incomoda con todos esos encantadores gestos y caricias que el joven le ofrecía, y el se sentía muy nervioso al hacerlas, de hecho pensarlas ya le causaba nerviosismo. Pero... para el ella era su princesa, su rara princesa. Pero el la quería como era, y jamás la cambiaria.

Saludaron al conductor con amabilidad, y a continuación indicaron la dirección correspondiente a donde se dirigían. En un momento, el auto ya estaba dando marcha hacia el destino.

El joven, no podía dejar de sentir el desagradecimiento de sus actitudes, que a ella no le gustara como el la trataba, o que si estaba siendo muy obvio, muy molesto, sobre protector, entre otras cosas. La ansiedad lo atacaban por dentro, y a su vez también se sentía inquieto si trataba de preguntárselo. No quería fallar en la relación, por fin todo marchaba bien y con una pequeña equivocación todo podía terminar. En efecto, no se equivocaba. Ella se encontraba desasosegada por las actitudes de su novio, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada que la tratasen así, y siempre le gusto tener un poco mas de libertad. Además, era tímida, y es exorbitantemente difícil decirle que se esta comportando como un atestado perseguido. Además, ella entendía que el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que sea una buena concordancia.

Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos y turbaciones. Es decir, ambos estaban tan intranquilizados por el momento que las ganas de hablar eran escasas en los dos. ¿Para que hablarían?. De una forma u otra, ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta de las reacciones del otro, debido a que cada uno de los miembros de la pareja estaba sumergido en sus ideas. De repente, el coche se estaciono al lado del cordón de la calle. La pareja despejo sus conceptos de su mente, y despertó ante la acción. Reaccionaron al instante, y pagaron el dinero conveniente a pagar. Se despidieron del sencillo taxista y cerraron la puerta del vehiculo, el cual avanzo sin ninguna preocupación después de esto. Se encontraron frente a las grandes puertas del cine mas grande de la ciudad.

- ¡Hey, Trent! - Saludo un amigo desde la otra punta.

- _Hey... ¡Amigo! ¿Como has estado?_ - Pregunto luego de saludarlo con un juego de manos.

- _Bien, ¿Vos? ... Y..._ - Dijo mirando con la mirada hacia la muchacha, señalandola un poco con el menton,indicando que se la presentara.

- _Oh.. lo siento_ - Se dio cuenta - _Ella es Gwen, mi novia. Gwen, el es Luck, un viejo amigo de la banda._

- _¿Entonces... que tal estuvo su cita de ayer_? - Pregunto con mirada picara.

- _Bien... creo..._ - Contesto insegura.

- _¿Ah?_

- _Bien. Trent se encontró con un viejo amigo… creo que no paso nada interesante después de eso. _

- _Te conozco Gwen… y se que eso no te dejo influenciar para nada. ¿Qué pasa_? - Asqueo comprensivamente.

- _Nada es que..._ - suspiró- _Trent ha estado muy extraño... estaba ... _

- _Enamorado Gwen_ - La interrumpió - _¡Esta loco por ti!_

- _Si pero... esto es... diferente... es muy caballeroso, y me trata como si fuera una princesa y... yo no soy asi. _

- _Gwen.. sos una chica linda, sensible, tímida, y todos tenemos nuestras rarezas. Pero Trent no quiere que lo dejes de nuevo... y trata de hacer lo que cualquier chica quiere que un chico le haga... _

- _Bueno pero yo no soy igual que las otras chicas_ - Suspiro - No soy como Courtney.

En ese momento, dejaron de conversar porque unos apuestos muchachos de diriguian hacia las chicas. Ambos, en sus manos tenían unas bandejas con distintas comidas, para ser exacta, tenían dos bandejas cada uno. Estaban vestidos con los uniformes escolares, una camisa o remera blanca, con una corbata y un buzo a cuadros negros rojos y azules. Para las mujeres, en vez del pantalón, usaban una pollera a cuadros. En sus rostros tenían una enorme sonrisa, las cuales demostraban la felicidad que los invadía. Al llegar, ambas le entregaron una sonrisa... bueno, una de ellas le entrego una sonrisa fingida. Se sentaron cada uno al lado de su respectiva chica.

- _Te traje el almuerzo Bridg_ - Dijo muy tiernamente. Ella respondió con un "awww" y a continuación sus labios eran inseparables.

Mientras la pareja de rubios demostraba quien tenia una mejor habilidad labial, una pareja sufría en un silencio sepulcral. Hasta que el oji- verde, lo rompió.

- _Yo... también te traje el almuerzo Gwen_ - Dijo dedicandole una amable sonrisa, mientras empujaba la bandeja hasta su chica.

Ella anhelo hacer un suspiro, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía incomoda, y muy incomoda en la relación. A su vez, el también, el comportamiento de su novia no era normal. El irrompible silencio continuo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la gótica se levantara de su asiento, ya que le desgarraba la situación, en realidad le disgustaba el comportamiento de su novio. A ella nunca la habían tratado así, y no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Además, ella lo único que quería era ser... pues.. ella.

Por falta de su compañera, la rubia despego sus labios de su acompañante y siguió a su amiga.

- ¿Venís? - Pregunto en medio de la conversación telefónica.

- Seguro. En una hora estoy allá. Nos vemos.

Luego de la despedida por teléfono, cada una se arreglo a su manera. La morena decidió usar el tiempo para tomarse un refrescante y rápido baño para así ir impecable, y tener tiempo para los otros detalles pequeños, pero importantes. Primero, preparo su atuendo, hacia calor, así que una falda corta de Jean y una remera roja con escote de hombros _**(A/N: No se como se llama, busquen en Google remera escote en hombro y van a ver)**_ estaría perfectas para la ocasión, acompañadas de unas sandalias negras y accesorios como brazaletes y colgantes. Se dirigió a su baño privado, y abrió el grifo. Dejo que la toalla que la envolvía se despegara de su piel y entro a la ducha.

Como decimos, la ducha es un lugar de reflexión. Pero, ella no tenia nada que reflexionar. Nuevamente, su vida había vuelto a ser lo que se podía llamar una vida perfecta. Recupero su postura, volvió a ser ella misma. La misma Courtney de antes, la Courtney que no sufre por ningún hombre... y menos por un hombre como el.

Aproximadamente 20 minutos desde que entrara al agua, de la misma manera que se incorporo, salio. Se envolvió en la suave toalla naranja que tenia, y se la ato un poco mas arriba del pecho. Desempeño los vidrios de el estante y sonrío ante su reflejo. Luego, se dirigió a su cuarto y se vistió sin pudor.

Luego de los últimos detalles, ya estaba lista. Peinada, maquillada, perfectamente vestida... ¿Algo mas? ¿Para que? ¡Su vida no podía mejorar!.

Y... todo es tan diferente. Una esta muy mal en la relación, la otra no puede tener una vida mejor. Y da justo la casualidad, de que cuando una esta bien, la otra esta mal. ¿Acaso... será el producto de su personalidad? .. Que cada una sea completamente opuesta, no quiere decir que el destino se guiara por eso.. ¿O si?.

* * *

_**Bueeno.. ya see qe este cap noo es NADA aa compraacion del anterioor.. peero es qqe no tenia muchaa inspiraacion ni ideaas... ya se me estan acaabandoo :S .. no lo hize mas largoo x miedo a qedarme completamente vaciaa.. espero que entiendan. Ademas, en este cap se explica como esta viviendo cada uno de los 4 principales con todo esto.. espero q lo enteindan n.n**_

_**La vdd me encanta como qedoo ^^ siento qe estooi escribiendo mejor. Si tienen algunaa duda oo algoo .. preguntenmee ! . MUCSHISISISIMAAS graacias a todos loos qe me dejaron review y qieero qe sepaan qqe este cap tmb va para elloos (: . El siguiente cap va a estar dedicaado especialmente para Courtneywafflesdxc. **_

_Courtneywafflesdxc, si estas leyendo esto.. qiero qe sepaa qe me encantan tus reviews ! En serio.. son... nose... tus reviews de vdd me inspiran en segir asiendo mi historia, xq aunqe mi cap haya sido una mierda, vos decis qe es asombrosoo y... nosee.. son tan hermosoos tus revieews qqe cais me asen llorar de la alegria. Ademas.. qiero qe sepas qe yoo tmb AMO tus historiaas, y qe de vdd qisiera escribir como voos. Y vos sos la qe mereses aplausos, y todas esas veces qe me decis "Le pongo un 10,, no un 10 es poqo , mejor un 1000000" . VOS te mereces eso, y mucho mas. Perdon x no dedicarte este cap, voy a tratar de no exederme de 3 personas a quien dedicar, pero sin duda ya tenes el lugar asegurado para el proximo. _

_Bueeno.. dejen reviews ! Porfa los necesito ! Y si es posible ideaas ! =D=D los veo en el cap qe sige.. besoo ^^  
_


	9. Cambios, felicidad, consuelos y milagros

**Hola! ¿Como andan? ¡Espero que bien! Bueno, aca les traigo este cap de... si es que esto se puede llamar fic xD. La verdad nose cuantas paginas son, pero creo que me quedo corto:S . Perdon por la demora, pero al fin este cap esta :D . No tiene mucho DxC, lamentablemente. Pero el cap que viene los va a dejar asi O.O ... bueno si sale como me lo espero xD. **

**Espero que les guste, ya se que es una cagada, pero trabaje mucho en esta cagada y por lo tanto me harian muy feliz si me dejaran reviews, digo... sacrificar tus pobres ojitos y tu pobre tiempo en el cual podes estar de joda, escrbiendo para que nadie te comente despues no es una buena opcion xD. Aunque amo escribir y con eso me basta.**

**Pero les suplico un comentario, aunque sea con dos carateres porfavor!**

**Antes de que se me olvide, este cap esta dedicado a una persona a quien admiro mucho, por sus fics, por sus reviews, x su buena onda.. y todo. **Courtneywafflesdxc, AMO AMO tus reviews, casi me hacen llorar, nunca me dejaron unos reviews qe me hagan tan feliz como los tuyos! enserio es... magico. Me encanta! Y yo tambien amo tus historias ! con toda la emocion qe le pones enseiro sieto que estoy en el lugar de Courtney y de los personajes y siento que en verdad son ellos y... es magia, enserio. Este cap esta dedicado solo para vos amiga.

**Sin mas que decir, aca esta el cap, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, (salvo mis OCC), este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...**

_**Capítulo 8; Cambios, felicidad, consuelos y milagros**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y el, sufrió un cambio repentino, y ella estaba invadida en felicidad. Y el, estaba consolándola, y ella, estaba esperando un milagro._

**...**

Todos los competidores estaban nerviosos, cualquiera podía ganar. Jannette, le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga, y movió los labios formando la palabra "suerte", a lo que la morena respondió con un "igual". Estaban a punto de anunciar al ganador, el moreno apretó un poco más la mano de su representante, se encontraba realmente nervioso, o por lo menos lo aparentaba.

La tensión se sentía en cada uno de los postulados, y en cada uno de los votantes, ¡hasta en el mismo director!, y eso que el ya sabia la respuesta. La elección estaba pareja, todas las mujeres (bueno, el 90%) votaron por Justin, y el 90% de los hombres, por Jannette. Los otros, lamentablemente no tuvieron suficientes votos. Pero igualmente, asistieron a la reunión.

La castaña se mordió el labio, y le dedico la última nerviosa mirada al muchacho que estaba ayudando a ganar la competencia.

Los labios del director se movían tratando de articular la palabra, hasta que por fin anuncio el ganador.

_Y el nuevo presidente de la clase es... ¡Justin Gray!_ - Anuncio el profesor, intentando fingir felicidad, honestamente, desde el primer día de clases ya se sabía la respuesta de la elección, pues era dialéctico que las mujeres votarían por el, era una elección prácticamente ganada.

El oji – azul no esperaba hacer nada al respecto de la campaña, simplemente pensaba subir al diccionario y sacarse la playera para converger a las adolescentes de que lo elegirían a el y no a los demás. Tal vez haya sido ella la que cambio todo, o tal vez el simplemente este fingiendo ser una buena persona para obtener lo que quiere.

Una multitud de gente, y entre ellos el modelito y la castaña saltaron de felicidad exclamando un alto grito, mientras que los profesores se marcharon rápidamente por miedo de que dañaran a sus pobres tímpanos. La trigueña abrazo al chico guapo en un gesto de amistad, y el le correspondió. Luego, se soltaron. La felicidad los invadía, o … por lo menos a uno de ellos.

- _No podría haberlo logrado sin vos_ - Le dijo el.

- Si podrías, igual todas las chicas votarían por vos. - Ambos rieron - Pero... fue divertido - Admitió. Tenia razón, todas las chicas igualmente votarían por el, es por ello que no necesitaba esfuerzo alguno, pero… esa chica era diferente, la única mujer que no se arrodillaba a sus pies, sin duda seria un exquisito premio que disfrutaría y luego desecharía como lo hizo con todos los que había ganado anteriormente. Pero, lo que el en realidad quería, era reflejarle en la cara a aquel punk que tenia a su chica, con el.

- _Mas que divertido. Pero... ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos no?_

- ¡_Si obvio! ¿Porque preguntás? _

- _Bueno... porque... me gustaría.. ser_... - Fue interrumpido.

Jannette, se dirigió a su amiga como buena perdedora y felicito al ganador. Luego, Courtney se fue con ella, olvidando que estaba hablando con el moreno, dejándolo como un idiota.

Conversaron, de cosas comunes. ¡Hacia tiempo que no conversaban!. Todo esto de las elecciones fue algo divertido, pero a su vez fue una distracción de su amistad.

- _Ey... ¿Ya hiciste el trabajo de física?_ - Comento Courtney.

- _No, con todo esto de la presidencia se me paso. ¿Vos?_

- _Tampoco. La presidencia_ - Ambas rieron - ¿Te _parece si lo hacemos hoy en mi casa? Total, se entrega la semana que viene tenemos tiempo, pero... prefiero adelantarme._ – La misma Courtney de siempre, la que se adelantaba en los trabajos, la que estudia, la responsable. Y ya que ase poco se había quedado sin una sola lagrima, ahora su felicidad no se marcha por nada del mundo.

- _Estaría bien._

Siguieron caminando mientras conversaban, en el medio de su plática, un moreno llego.

- _Hola Courtney_ - Le dijo el chico guapo

- _Oh Hola Justin_ - Contesto la castaña. – Am…perdón por irme es que Jannette y yo no nos veíamos ase mucho que… vos entendés

- _Si… entiendo no hay problema_ - Contesto desinteresado.

_- Mejor... me voy tengo cosas que hacer... nos vemos después Court. Adiós Justin_ - Dijo su amiga para dejarlos solos, mientras que Courtney la miro con una cara de ¿Estas loca? Simplemente rió, como toda amiga hace, hacerle "la pata" a una amiga con un chico, es genial.

- _¿No le caigo bien?_ – Pregunto, aunque sabia perfectamente porque se había ido, no era estúpido, excepto al pensar que era perfecto.

- Si _le caés bien. Solo que... piensa que somos novios y por más de que se lo explique una y otra vez no entiende que solo somos amigos._ - El muchacho solo respondió con un "ah", tratando de que ella se interesara por su comportamiento, y así podría decírselo de una maldita vez. - ¿_Pasa algo?_ - Pregunto debido a la rara actitud del chico. – _"Bingo"_ , pronuncio el chico en su mente.

- _No, nada es que... me gustaría... que seamos más que solo amigos, vos sabes, algo mas. _

La cara de la chica se torno a sorpresivo y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Ella no quería a otro hombre en su vida, por lo menos no por ahora. Simplemente eran amigos, y a ella le gustaba así, no de otra manera. Se quedo atónita por un tiempo, pero luego siguió caminando, haciendo como si las palabras del joven nunca hubieran salido de sus labios. El modelito, al parecer era tan ingenuo, que no logro comprender la respuesta de la morena, que estaba clara cual era, y pregunto.

- _¿Y... que decís?_

- _No... no lo se Justin... es que... no quiero a alguien mas... no... Perdón._ – Pero antes de que lograra decir una palabra más, se marcho completamente enojado. El no había obtenido lo que quería, bueno… así es la vida de caprichoso.

Al adolescente no le pareció gustar esa respuesta, y se fue un "tanto" enojado, dejándola sola a la muchacha, recordando los viejos tiempos. En verdad, se sentía orgullosa. Lo había manejado muy bien. Pero también se sentía culpable de no haber aceptado la propuesta de su amigo, pero las cosas marchaban muy bien así, y siempre una relación puede complicar mas las cosas. Además, tuvo suficiente problemas con hombres, y así se sentía mejor: soltera y con orgullo.

Repentinamente, una peli - roja apareció como por arte de magia, y con una sonrisa inamovible exclamo:

- _Y... ¿Que tal?_ - Insinúo con mirada picara.

- ¿_Que insinuás?_

- ¡_Como te fue con Justin, da! _– Dijo, tratando de hacer obvia la respuesta

- _¿Estabas espiando?_ - Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

_-_ _No, ¡no como crees! _- La castaña arqueo la ceja, haciendo un gesto sarcástico - ¡_Bueno si! Pero, hablan muy despacio para escuchar todo con detalles, ahora... ¿Que paso? _

- Vamos, ya se que estabas espiando, no tiene sentido que me preguntés

_- ¡Dale, decime!_ ¡Te juro que no le digo a nadie que te pregunto si querían andar y le dijiste que no! – Luego de decir esto, se tapo la boca dándose cuenta de lo que pronuncio.

- _Jaja_ – Contesto sarcástica - _¿Me podes decir que te pasa, porque te fuiste? _

- _¡No me pasa nada! ¡Vos estas loca! ¡Es el chico más sexy de la escuela!_ - Prácticamente le reclamo.

- _¿Que? Iu_ - Contesto asqueada - _Además... no estoy segura de querer salir con alguien ahora_ - Contesto insegura.

- _Con razón se fue tan enojado_

- _Sip supongo. ¿Venís a mi casa?_

- _Claro_. - Respondió con una sonrisa mientras ambas seguían caminando.

* * *

La relación no marchaba muy bien, y ambos se habían dado cuenta de eso. Tenían citas, pero siempre resultaban extremadamente incomodas, para los dos. Era complicado terminar con la relación, y además ellos se amaban, y no querían que terminara...

... pero tal vez el destino diga lo contrario.

Ella balanceaba el tenedor por su almuerzo, sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de ignorar como la pareja de tortolitos no paraba de besuquearse. Todo le daba vueltas, si bien no todo iba bien, pero tal vez terminar sea un error del cual pueda arrepentirse.

Necesitaba a alguien, a alguien que le ayudase, aconsejase y demás. Tenía a Bridgette, a Leshawna, a Cody, etc. Pero ella necesitaba a alguien mas, a alguien que la entienda totalmente y alguien que se parezca a ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que necesitaba.

No se lo había visto en semanas, era como si fuese un fantasma, o se hubiera muerto. Dejo su almuerzo en la posición en que estaba y salio de la cafetería ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban en ella.

Lo que faltaba, era aquel amigo punk.

Golpeo la puerta de el dormitorio del chico varias veces, pero nadie correspondía al llamado. La poca paciencia que tenía se agoto, y entro al cuarto como si se tratara del suyo.

Quedo atónita.

Las botellas de cervezas u otros licores invadía la habitación plenamente, el estaba recostado en la cama, dormido, con una botella de licor a medio beber. En el medio de su sueño, pronunciaba palabras imposibles de entender, como si estuvieran en otro idioma.

No espero nada para sacudirlo para que este despertara.

_- ¿Gwen?_ – Pronuncio el joven con vos adormilada, y alcoholizada. Si bien, cuando alguien duerme se le pasan los efectos del alcohol, por lo tanto… no estaba tan borracho.

_- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Estuviste todo el mes tomando? ¿Por qué?_ – Pregunto extremadamente preocupada, como si se tratara de su propia madre.

_- Y eso que importa_

_- Por Courtney, todo esto fue por Courtney_ – Aseguró por sus meritos, y no estaba equivocada.

_- ¿Y que querés que haga? ¡Nunca en mi vida me habían dejado! Y menos… una niña de papi _

_- Bueno… tal vez deberías haberlo pensado antes. _

_- No me hechés la culpa de todo, vos también te dejaste llevar_

- _Fue todo un error – _Aseguró

_- Ya se, ¿Pero no crees que es tarde? Ella nunca me va a perdonar y yo soy un hijo de puta insensible _

_- Ey ya ya calmate_ – Trato de tranquilizarlo – _Eso no es fácil… para ninguno de los dos… y si queremos estar bien… tal vez tengamos que… ser amigos_. – El pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, estaba de a cuerdo con la idea, pero no tenia ánimos. – _Vamos Duncan, por favor_ – Suplico _– Las cosas entre Trent y yo no están bien y yo… _

- ¿_Y porque debería importarme a mi lo que pase entre Elvis y vos? – La interrumpió, preguntando insensiblemente. – _La gótica quedo plasmada ante sus palabras, es cierto… ella sabia que el no era muy comprensivo y amigable, pero no pensaba que no dejaría llevar a ese lado bueno que se escondía muy dentro de el para ayudar a una amiga. Sus ojos envolvieron lágrimas llenas de odio, y rencor hacia aquel inmaduro hombre. Ahg. Odio. Ya sentía odio, quería odiarlo, despreciarlo, y mandarlo al infierno mil veces.

- No puedo creerlo. – Comento al fin – _Te pido un misero favor y vos haces como si no te importara nada, ¿que mierda te cuesta ayudar a una amiga que te pide un favor una vez en la puta vida? Ambos deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente por un error que los dos cometimos pero lo único que querés es andar emborrachándote como un idiota inmaduro y no enfrentar las consecuencias y tratar de arreglar el problema. Te escondes de todo y sos un cobarde, si querés olvidarla olvidala pero yo no quiero olvidar a Trent y ambos somos responsables de el error que cometimos y si vos sos tan hijo de puta insensible como para no darte cuenta de lo que tenés que hacer te recomiendo que tengas una vez en tu vida un poco de compasión y amor por el otro. – Desquito_ parte de su odio la chica, desplegando un grito regañando al muchacho, y a continuación se escucho el estruendo de la puerta al chocar con la pared, originando un fuerte portazo.

El muchacho se quedo atónito, sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero ya era costumbre… el siempre hizo las cosas mal. Igualmente, la conciencia le pesaba, Gwen nunca le había hablado así. Se molestó, y tomó todas sus pertenencias y empezó a tirarlas con fuerza por toda la habitación, desquitándose.

_¡""%/""··#(¡)"(¡("#!((=·(¡)"·)#!"(¡)=#=·$!=)_ – Se escuchaban sus "pequeños" insultos. - _¿Por qué carajo soy así? _

Una rubia, pasaba justo por ahí y al escuchar todos los crujidos que los objetos hacían al caerse y estropearse, y las palabrotas de Duncan, entro mandada por la curiosidad a ver de que se trataba.

_- Duncan, relajáte _– Decía comprensivamente.

_- ¿Cómo querés que me relaje si soy un pelotudo? ¿Cómo querés que este bien con todo esto que me esta pasando? ¡Decime como carajo! _

_- Bueno, pero tampoco era para que me tratés así, hubieras pensado antes de actuar. Las cosas no son como antes Duncan_ – Dicho esto, la rubia se marcho, dejando al punk sumergido en sus pensamientos, sentado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

* * *

Lagrimas. De furia, de dolor, tristeza. Todas aquellas emociones y mas se mezclaban en la cabeza de la gótica, dejándola completamente confundida, sus lagrimas saladas inundaban su pálido rostro, corriendo todo su maquillaje oscuro y dejándolo desparramado por toda la cara. Ella no era de llorar, pero a su vez era una chica sensible, como todas. Todas somos sensibles, algunas mucho algunas no tanto, pero todas tenemos alguna parte en nuestro corazón que es frágil, y que hay que cuidarla mas que cualquier otra. Estaba en su dormitorio, encerrada, escondida al lado de su cama, tapando su rostro con sus frías manos.

La puerta se abrió, y una figura entro preocupada.

_- ¿Gwen… que te pasa? _– Pregunto el chico preocupado, mientras trataba de quitarle las manos de la cara a la gótica.

_- Salí de acá, Trent_ – Exclamo con vos entrecortada.

_- Pero… pero Gwen que pasa… si es por nosotros… tal vez …. _

_- Dejame sola_ – La ininterrumpió.

_- No puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué paso? _

_- Duncan _

_- ¿Aun te gusta? _

_- No Trent, me gustas vos es que…_ - No podía hablar. El, aceptando el comportamiento de su novia, la abrazo y la acurruco contra su pecho, mientras que ella seguía derramando lágrimas. Es que todo la estaba atacando, absolutamente todo. Las cosas con su novio no marchaban bien, su amiga no paraba de besuquearse con el suyo y no tenia nadie con quien conversarlo, y para colmo de males, se peleo con su mejor amigo.

* * *

_- __Ash odio_ física – Se quejaba la pelirroja.

_- __Por favor Jannete vos odias_ todo – Replantó.

_- __No, solamente física, geometría, geografía, historia, química, biología, lengua, matemáticas, tecnología y educación física_ – Aclaro orgullosa, a lo que Courtney solo rió mientras seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno.

**_[…...]_**

- _Por última vez, en la edad antigua se conocía la propagación rectilínea de la luz y la reflexión y refracción. Dos filósofos y matemáticos griegos escribieron tratados sobre óptica. En la edad moderna se consideraba la luz como una onda de presión transmitida a través de un medio elástico perfecto llenaba el espacio. Atribuyó los diferentes colores a movimientos rotatorios de diferentes velocidades de las partículas en el medio._

_- __¡Hay pero no entiendo!_ – Chillaba como una niñita pequeña.

_- __Mirá vení que te explico…_

**Dos horas después aproximadamente.**

_- __Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ – Capto – ¿_O sea que, en la refracción el rayo de luz que se atraviesa de un medio transparente a otro, se denomina rayo incidente el rayo de luz que se desvía al ingresar al segundo medio transparente se denomina rayo refractado el ángulo en que el rayo incidente, al ingresar al segundo medio, forma con la perpendicular al mismo, se denomina ángulo de incidencia; el ángulo que el rayo incidente forma con el rayo refractado, al desviarse, ondas también pueden ser como se comporta la luz ante la materia por david zamo se denomina ángulo de refracción?_

_- _¡_Si! ¡Si! ¡Exacto!_ – Gritaba de felicidad también la morena.

_- __¡Me siento una genio!_ – Courtney levanto una ceja – _Ok ok, no soy una genio, pero así me siento_ – Decía Jannette con su orgullosa sonrisa - _¿Vamos por un batido para celebrar de que ya se física?_ – En ese momento, la ojiverde se desconcentro debido a que su celular vibro indicando un mensaje. Ella sin preocuparse lo abrió y leyó el mensaje con paciencia - _¡Ahí no! – _Musito con reproche

_- __¿Qué pasa?_ – Pregunto intrigada la castaña.

_- __¡Mi mamá no puede pasar a buscar mi vestido para la fiesta que va a hacer Justin!_ – Reprocho – _Voy a tener que buscarlo yo por la tintorería. ¿Vamos?_ – _Luego de varios intentos, la morena accedió, y salieron de la casa dirigiéndose al centro._

_

* * *

_

El estaba arrepentido, de absolutamente todo. Milagrosamente, había dejado de tomar y se encontraba en un café – bar en el centro esperando compañía. Tipeo en su celular un mensaje para dicha persona _"Gwen perdoname, soy un estúpido y lo acepto, ¿Venís para que hablemos?, te espero en el café Hayes al frente de la tintorería Mawson. Duncan. _

_

* * *

_

**Woow.. bueno espero qe hayan entendido el final y si no entendieronlo que puede llegar a pasar vuelvanlo a leer xD. Tampqoo iva a ser tan especifica no? Bueno feliz dia a todos los estudiantees x adelantado :D y disfrutemos el feeriaado loco! xD. **

**Dejen reviews poorfaavoor :D me haarian muuuy feliz xD .**

**Bueno... sin mas qe decir... me vooy llendo , **

**nos vemoos!**

**besoo ^^**


	10. Si fuera facil

**Hola! Como andan estando? Espero que bien! Bueno, primero que anda, pido muchisimas disculpas por mi retraso, yo se que me demore años en actualizar :S, lo siento muchisimo enserio. **

**La verdad, es que he estado muy ocupada, demasiado. Bueno... pues como ustedes saben en Argentina es el ultimo trimestre, y aunque yo no soy responsable ni nada de eso, ando mal con las materias y se desapruebo esto me las llevare a rendir, por lo tanto estoy muy ocupada.**

**Ademas, yo practico natacion, e ingles. Y a pesar de que siga teniendo tiempo libre, la inspiracion no me llega por mas que quiera, las ideas las tenia claras pero no tenia ni ganas de escribir. **

**Y... otra cosa. Mucha joda xD. Bueno... octubre estuvo lleno de fiestas y demas,**

**Una vez mas me disculpo y espero que puedan entender. **

**Ah y... se que los aburro con esto pero.. **

**ruego y suplico que me dejen reviews, porque la verdad me siento totalmente destrozada a ver la poca cantidad de comentarios que tengo en mis historias, muy mal. No en esta en particular, pero si en las otras. La verdad me siento muy mal, completamente. **

**... se que es una pabada pero me ase muy feliz que me comenten, y estoi decepcionada de mi misma porque creo que en ves de mejorar he empeorado y por lo tanto obtengo menos comentarios. Bueno...**

**sin mas que decir les dejo el cap, y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Si tan solo fuera más fácil, si tan solo la vida fuera más fácil… Pero así es la vida, y no hay otra cosa que hacer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, (salvo mis OCC), este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Si fuera fácil.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Si tan solo fuera más fácil, si tan solo la vida fuera más fácil… Pero así es la vida, y no hay otra cosa que hacer."_

…**..**

El joven peliverde se encontraba esperando a su amiga, la cual había invitado para disculparse, y tener una típica charla de mejores amigos. Jugaba con el paquete de azúcar, y sentía como las pelotitas de esta se movían cada vez que el lo apretaba.

Pensaba y se arrepentía de lo que hacía, casi todo. Casi todo de lo que había hecho estaba mal, y buscaba en todo su subconsciente forzando su minúscula mente a encontrar un misero de talle que le haya salido bien en la vida, pero no encontraba óptimos resultados.

¿De que vale vivir, si te vás a arrepentir? Todos nos arrepentimos de algo que hemos hecho en la vida, pero una cosa es arrepentirse de unos cuantos errores, y otra es querer volver a realizar toda tu vida completa, querer volver nacer.

Se arrepentía de todo, de cada minuto, segundo, de cada gota, mica, pizca de su vida ya totalmente arruinada. No dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que era un idiota, un completo imbécil, un estúpido insensible.

Si tan solo no lo hubiese hecho en un principio… todo esto comenzó cuando desidió ser punk. O más bien, cuando su padre lo abandonó, cuando se enteró de que era un alcohólico adicto a las drogas, que maltrataba a su familia.

Desde ahí su mente tenía una cosa clara… venganza. Y que la vida, era una total y mugrienta mierda.

… ¿Pero habrá estado equivocado, o en alguna parte tendría razón?

Sus ideas dibulgaban en su mente, algunas contradiciendo a las otras, y otras apoyándolas. Estaba totalmente confundido.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no hubieran sido así? ¿Acaso sería más fácil? La vida es difícil, en todo sentido. Nada es sencillo en esta vida. Nada tiene una lógica explicación, ni un porqué. Los obstáculos que hay que superar, son complicados de resolverlos, pero también deberíamos pensar que hay cosas peores, en vez de lamentarse por todo.

Pero… si la vida no fuera tan difícil, no sería vida.

Cuando levantó la vista, encontró a una gótica sentada frente a el.

- _Gwen que bueno que estas aquí perdón soy un idiota _– Admitió rápidamente, sin dejarla decir ninguna palabra.

_- Ojala hubieras tenido el valor de decirlo antes_ – Contestó secamente

- _Perdón_ – Repitió – _Fui un mal amigo. _

- _No del todo_ – Admitió – _O… tal vez no al principio. ¿Cómo fue que cambiaste tanto?_

- _¿Cambiar? … yo nunca cambié. Siempre fui el mismo, Gwen. Te engañé, los engañé a todos. La vida es una mierda._

- _No… puedo creerlo_ – Pensó en vos alta – _Sabía que eras capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca me di cuenta de que… serías capaz de eso. _

- _Pues… ya ves que lo soy. Pero… no quiero seguir siendo así._

- _Creo que es algo que no se puede cambiar. … ¿Por qué tomabas… porque… así?_

- _No lo sé. Creía que sería la forma de solucionar mis problemas._

- _¿Estás loco? _

- _Si… un poco. Soy un imbécil_ - Ambos hicieron una pausa, hubo un silencio - ._Y… ¿Qué pasó con vos y Trent?_ – Preguntó al fin.

- _No se… las cosas no marchan bien _– Respondió insegura – _Es como si me sintiera ahogada en la relación, me trata como alguien que no soy, ¿Entendés? _

- _Si… entiendo. Pero decile, así no vas a conseguir nada_ – Trató de ayudar.

Nadie entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Y el Duncan rudo donde está? ¿Se jubiló? Tal parece que se ha tomado un pasa tiempo para darle un lugar al Duncan bueno y blando que solo pocas personas han llegado a conocer. Comprendía perfectamente la situación de su amiga, y aunque no era un buen consejero, trataba de remediarlo de algún modo dándole sus opiniones a la muchacha.

No era fácil hablar del tema, no era fácil para la gótica expresar sus sentimientos, y menos con el chico con que había peleado anteriormente. No era nada sencillo, la relación tampoco.

La confianza aumentó, al comienzo de la charla Gwen no le tenía mucha buena espina a Duncan, pues se enteró de que siempre fue aquel chico duro insensible, y idiota. Pero… a lo largo de la conversación, las cosas fueron mejorando, no del todo, pero lo hicieron.

Gwen le comentó que ya no tenía con quien hablar, fue por eso que ocurrió hacia el. Además, era el único que la entendía tan perfectamente debido a sus cosas en común y a sus pocas diferencias.

Si bien, el lado dulce y romántico de Gwen no era el mejor de todos, pero con Trent la cosa era diferente, y podía verse el amor que sentía hacia el muchacho. Aun lo sentía, aun lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando la relación no marcha bien, no marcha bien, y no hay más nada que decir.

Aunque ella no quería decir adiós, no quería despedirse de su gran amor, ni tomarse unas vacaciones. Simplemente quería aprovecharlo al máximo sin interrupciones ni conflictos, como la pareja perfecta.

… ¿Pero será que eso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas?

Buscaba otra alternativa, alguna solución que no le parta el corazón, pero por más que lo hiciera no lo lograba en absoluto. Duncan no era el mejor en estos casos, en realidad nuca ha sido comprensivo, nunca había hablado sobre temas amorosos con nadie, el simplemente atraía.

Era difícil encontrar la solución que cause menos problemas, en realidad es difícil encontrar cualquier solución. Nada es sencillo, nada es elemental, por lo menos si lo querés no lo es. Porque la vida es complicada, si… nosotros la controlamos, pero no podemos controlar que la vida sea así.

Nunca había tenido tantos conflictos, excepcionando los que tuvo con Courtney. Trataba de consolarla y ayudarla en lo posible, pero no tenía absolutamente nada de experiencia en ningún tema que implique "hablar de sentimientos" o algo parecido.

Cada ratos pronunciaba una que otra palabra, pero casi nunca sabía que decir. Igualmente, por mas raro que parezca, el silencio del punk tranquilizaban a la gótica, aunque el no dijera nada era como si ella leyera su mirada, y lo entendiera.

- _¿Termino con el?_ – Preguntó finalmente.

- _No se si deberías._

_- Pero… tengo que hacerlo _

No era fácil terminar con el, no era fácil pronunciar esas palabras, y menos sabiendo que el te ama, y que vos también lo amas a el. Pero… nada es sencillo, ¿Creían que si? Pues… están equivocados.

* * *

Aquellas amigas caminaban felizmente por las calles, y conversaban. La morena exigía el batido prometido por parte de su amiga, mientras que la de ojos verdes ponía a la condición de "no hasta que busquemos mi vestido" en forma burlesca. Igualmente, sabemos que Courtney siempre se sale con la suya, pero la actitud, la forma de hablar, prácticamente todo de su amiga le hacía acordarse de aquella amiga suya, la rubia de ojos miel, la vegetariana amante de los animales y del surf. Eran casi idénticas.

Se detuvo a pensar por un momento desde ase cuanto no la veía, y recordó aquella tarde que fueron al cine, sonrió. Si bien el cambio de institución fue algo que las separó muchísimo, pero ella quería hacerlo, sentía que debía hacerlo, y por puro instinto e impulsos lo hizo.

Estaban en la cuadra de la tintorería Mawson, justamente al lado del negocio preferido de prendas de las chicas y al frente del café- bar de Credible. Los ojos de la peli-chocolate se iluminaron cuando vió la famosa tienda con hermosas prendas colocadas al largo de la vidriera, y con ese cartel que tanto admiraba que decía "Liquidación".

Inmediatamente, por completo, olvidó el vestido y la demás ropa que tenía que pasar a buscar por la tintorería, y sin quitar esa expresión facial de emoción, pasó de largo el lugar al cual debía ir, y se dirigió a la tienda con una sonrisa repleta de alegría.

La castaña también estaba feliz por la increíble liquidación, pero como responsable que era, tenía que advertirle a su amiga que primero recoja la ropa correspondiente, pero ella parecía sorda, porque no la escuchó en absoluto.

Courtney rodó los ojos ante la ignorante actitud de su amiga y la siguió, bufando. Los ojos de Jannete estaban iluminados, como si el mismo señor le hubiera dado una bendición.

_- Jannete, tenemos que ir a buscar el vestido _

- _Pero… ¿Acaso no estás viendo esto? ¡Hay que ir!_ – Decía, mientas arrastraba a su amiga dentro de la tienda.

Era inmensa, una de las mejores tiendas de toda la ciudad. ¡Esa liquidación era imperdible! Estaba repleta, prácticamente se podía respirar. Se veía todos los estantes bien acomodados, y luego ser desacomodados por las personas que querían observar la ropa, todos los pisos estaban ocupados. Todo esto por la oferta.

* * *

- _¡Trent!_ – Se dirigió a el su amiga rubia completamente preocupada. - _¿Qué pasó?_ – Asqueó comprensivamente Bridgette.

El muchacho se encontraba escupiendo lágrimas, arrepintiéndose.

_- Gwen…_ - Susurró. – _Ella…_. – No pudo terminar la frase.

Si tan solo el no hubiera accedido a sus súplicas, si no le hubiera hecho caso… podría saber en donde esta, o por lo menos si estaba con vida.

**Flashback:**

Las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco, pero seguía teniendo esa horrible sensación en el pecho que le faltaba algo, que le faltaba a alguien, alguien que es muy importante para ella.

No podía olvidar aquel momento cuando a el no le interesó nada, ¿Será que después de todos esos años de amistad no valieron la pena para nada? ¿Será que el jamás se interesó por ella, ni siquiera como amigo? ¿Será que siempre, durante todos estos años, solamente fingió?

El chico de ojos verdes la rodeaba con sus protectores brazos, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, sollozando. El muchacho tocaba el cabello de la chica con la yema de sus dedos, y los quitaba de su cara.

- _Trent… andate _– Rogó, con vos entrecortada de tanto llorar.

El joven no sabía como reaccionar. No sabía lo que ella podría hacer. Y aunque la relación no marchara del todo bien, el la amaba, y se preocupaba por ella. No le importara que los demás piensen que es un perseguido cursi, porque si es que parece eso, pues entonces es lo que parece.

- _Por favor…_ - Articuló con dificultad.

El no quería irse, conociendo a su novia ella podría cometer una que otra locura. Nadie sabe lo que tramaba en manos, pero el prefería asegurarse. La gótica estaba segura de su decisión, tal vez sea una que otra locura, pero estaba segura. De todos modos… no sería la primera cosa loca que haya cometido, simplemente una mas. Pero… la ultima de su vida, eso está por seguro.

Las lágrimas encarceladas en aquellas celdas grises, ya no querían salir. Salir de aquella cárcel sería en vano, ya que en unos minutos se daría por desvanecida completamente.

- _Andate…._ – Ordenó.

- _Prometeme que no cometerás ninguna locura_ – Exigió preocupado el pelinegro.

_- Te… lo prometo_ – Contestó con un tono de inseguridad.

No era fácil para el muchacho irse, dejarla sola. El sentía que ella la necesitaba, y el la necesitaba ella. Era una decisión que el no podía tomar, pero… nada es sencillo en esta vida. Nada.

El joven, aun preocupado, accedió a marcharse luego de la promesa de su novia. Aun así, dudaba si la cumpliría, pero el siempre pensó de que ella era una mujer de palabra.

Se marchó, no sin darle un cálido beso en la frente de la muchacha, y lentamente se fue desvaneciendo del cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró completamente, Gwen espero unos segundos.

Luego, buscó en unos de sus cajones algún artefacto necesario para un suicidio digno, pero únicamente encontró una cuerda. Localizó en la habitación un ventilador de techo, y una sonrisa maliciosa pero a la vez de decepción, se dibujó en su rostro.

Colocó la cuerda en una de las sucias aletas llenas de polvo del ventilador de techo, no sabía si sería lo correcto, pero estaba segura de su decisión.

No era fácil para ella hacerlo. Sabía que decepcionaría a muchas personas, sabía que estaba mal. Pero, ella ya no soportaba más todas estas dificultades, ya no quería que la vida fuera tan complicada. Pero…. Si la vida no es tan difícil, ¿Acaso sería vida?

Una vez todo listo para su suicidio, su celular sonó indicando un mensaje de texto. Su rostro se torno a sorpresiva, por el emisor del mensaje.

Era un mensaje de Duncan.

Lo leyó silenciosamente, y sin mas, se lanzó por la ventana para el encuentro.

**[…...]**

El guitarrista se encontraba desesperado, no aguantaba más. La intriga lo mataba por averiguar que pasaba adentro de esa habitación. Sin aguantarlo más, entró desesperadamente, y sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas.

Ella no estaba ahí… y observó la cuerda colocada en el ventilador de techo…

_- Me lo prometió _– Susurró para si mismo, mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos esmeraldas.

**Fin flashback**

**

* * *

**

_- Uff, eso fue mucho_ – Contestaba ya agotada por las compras la chica de pelo chocolate –

_- ¿Mucho? ¡Prácticamente te compraste toda la tienda!_

_- Y… por eso ¡Iremos por tu batido!_ – Bromeó. – _Vamos al café_ – Dijo, señalando el café que se encontraba al frente.

_- Bueno, yo voy yendo, vos andá a buscar el vestido _

_- Oh cierto… se me olvidaba. Esperame ahí_ – Decía mientras se dirigía hacia la tintorería.

La castaña esperó a que los autos pasaran para darle el paso a ella y al resto de los peatones. Cuando el semáforo apunto en el color rojo, la morena pasó caminando tranquilamente la calle hasta llegar a la vereda de en frente, en donde se encontraba el café a donde esperaría a su amiga.

Cuando entró, buscó una mesa disponible con la mirada, no le costó en el absoluto. Visualizó a una gótica quien anteriormente había sido su compañera, pero como ella no la vio en absoluto no le dio importante y no la saludó. Pensó que estaría interrumpiendo su cita, pues era lógico que estaba con alguien, pues en el lugar había dos cafés.

Encontró la mesa perfecta para sentarse, al lado de la ventana, en el medio de la cafetería. La mesa estaba ubicada diagonal a la mesa en donde Gwen estaba. Se sentó y dejó la cartera al lado suyo. Mientras esperaba, miró su celular en busca de algún mensaje o llamada, o algo parecido de cualquier persona.

Llamó su atención la presencia de un mensaje de texto de su amiga Bridgette. Lo abrió, y se asustó un poco al leerlo.

"_Courtney… ¿No viste a Gwen? __Estaba llorando minutos antes, y le digo a Trent que se valla, prometió no cometer alguna locura. Pero desapareció, y encontramos una cuerda colgada al ventilador. La buscamos como desesperados." _

Se asustó un poco. Dudaba si la persona que había visto minutos atrás era Gwen. Para confirmar, se dio vuelta hacia la mesa en donde supuestamente estaba sentada. Lo confirmó. Era ella, no cabía duda. Trató de mirarla disimuladamente, pero aun así noto que tenía marcas de llanto en su pálido rostro.

Tipeo en el celular la respuesta para su amiga. _"Estoy en el café Hayes, al frente de la tintorería Mawson. Está aquí en este café." _

Trató de hacer la contestación simple y rápida por si Gwen decidía irse y ellos no llegaran a tiempo. Se notaba que estaban realmente desesperados por encontrarla.

* * *

Se encontraban desesperados, alterados, como locos. Caminaban alrededor del cuarto como locos maniáticos alrededor del celular, rogándole a dios de que alguien responda dando la señal de que estaba viva, y bien.

No tenían idea de donde podría haber ido, o que podría haber hecho, exceptuando la idea de ahorcarse debido a la lógica evidencia que se encontraba en aquel cuarto. El joven ya había dejado de llorar, pero aun así las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero el lo impedía. De seguro, o posiblemente, una de las cosas que también le molestaba a su novia de el era su sensibilidad.

Y ella, igual. No estaba tan mal como Trent, porque no había visto el sufrimiento de ella antes de que cometiera la supuesta locura desconocida. Tenía su celular en manos, mirándolo descontroladamente esperando la salvación.

Mágicamente, y afortunadamente, el celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Courtney.

_- Trent… ¡Trent! … _- Exclamaba feliz Bridgette. Inmediatamente el azabache se acercó hacia ella.

_- ¿Te respondieron? _

_- ¡Si_! – Festejaba, mientras le mostraba la pantalla del celular con el mensaje al guitarrista

_- Vamos_ – Contestó apurado el chico.

Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar, y se dirigieron al café en donde Courtney les indicó donde estaba Gwen.

* * *

Aunque ella no tuviera nada que ver con eso, estaba preocupada. Se preguntaba que le podría haber pasado a Gwen para que Trent y Bridgette se preocuparan tanto. Cada rato, se fijaba con disimulación si ella seguía allí, y que hacía.

No la notaba tan mal, y las marcas de su llanto habían cesado un poco. Se distrajo unos segundo para tomar su batido favorito, de vainilla. No aguantó las ganas de pedirlo antes de que Jannete llegara, tenía una sed que mataba.

Una figura estaba por sentarse en el lugar de en frente a la muchacha, por lo tanto ella pensó que, lógicamente era su amiga que había regresado.

…. Pero no era exactamente ella.

_- ¡Jannete! No pude esperar a pedir el batido así que…_ - Decía, con la cabeza baja. La subió lentamente, para quedar impactada ante el rostro que se encontraba frente suyo.

.

.

.

_- ¿Vos?_ – Preguntó. No podía creerlo.

_._

_._

_._

Wow… luego de tanto tiempo se encontraron nuevamente. El la contemplaba como si fuera una princesa, y lo era, era su princesa. Miraba su cabello castaño sedoso, su pequeña nariz, sus suaves labios, su tez morena, su cuerpo. Pero miraba, sobre todas las cosas, plenamente esos ojos obsidiana.

¿Quién diría que se la encontraría, en un bar? El no podía creerlo. Y que la buscó por cielos y mares, y que la encontró besándose con ese idiota, y que discutieron nuevamente… y de que el se hizo un daño a si mismo, por imbecil. Y tomó y tomó millones de cervezas, y tantas veces que quiso suicidarse… ¿Para que la solución, este en nada más ni nada menos que en un simple café?

Ella también lo miraba, pero se rehusaba a atraerse. Era el mismo Duncan de siempre, o así parecía. Su mohicano mantenía el mismo color verde chillón, peinado con gel. Su rostro aparentaba que no había estado el bien del todo, pero eso la hacía mas feliz. Sus ojeras eran impresionantemente enormes, se desprendían de los ojos, y parecía que no tenían fin. Pero… sus hermosos y cautivantes ojos azul aguamarina seguían intactos, completamente iguales, con ese resplandor, esa fuerza hipnotizante que atraía a cualquiera, tan profundos… trasmitía calor, pasión y fuego.

El la tomo de la mano, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volverla a tener, hacerla suya. El deseo del roce de su piel, era tan grande que apenas se podía contener.

Olvidó sus pervertidos pensamientos de su mente, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva. Mientras que ella dudaba, dudaba de cómo pudo haberlo encontrado en un lugar así, y en que era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero había una cosa que la tenía bien clara.

…. El iba a sufrir.

Ella, estaba perdida en aquellos hermosos ojos. Pero, luego volvió a la realidad. Alejó su mano de la de el en un movimiento brusco, mientras fruncía el seño, y arrugaba la nariz.

_- ¿Qué pretendés hacer? _– Hablo cortantemente, saliendo de su estado en shock.

_- Quiero… hablar _

_- Pues yo no quiero hablar con vos_ – Contestó, dura. – _Si querías hablar con migo lo hubieras pensado antes, Duncan_ – Se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse.

_- Bueno… entonces no hablaremos_ – Dijo seguramente, cosa que la extraño a la morena.

Pero… en vez de hablar, la besó forzosamente, mientras la aferraba contra su cuerpo, apretándolo, sintiéndolo. La abrazó de espaldas con una mano, mientras que con la otra aferraba el rostro de la castaña al suyo.

Ella no sabía como reaccionar, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que era otro error más, con una consecuencia aun mayor. El jugaba con la lengua de ella, mientras ella dudaba de que hacer, de dejarse llevar o no. Lentamente, fue correspondiendo el beso, y ambos terminaron disfrutando del momento.

No era fácil para ella, ni para el. Ella pensaba que estaba mal, estaba segura de ello. Pero no era fácil separarse de el tampoco, no solo por su fuerza, sino también por sus sentimientos. Había una parte de ella que decía que eso estaba bien, que era lo mejor, pero la otra decía todo lo contrario.

El, lo disfrutaba completamente, pero no era sencillo saber lo que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro de que no la perdonaría, y seria completamente complicado hacer que lo perdonara.

Pero, la vida no es sencilla…

El beso era hermoso, disfrutado, y correspondido por ambos.

...Pero luego, se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, fue un simple beso, pero sin duda el mejor de todos. La chica solo reaccionó a tocar sus labios, ¿Qué había hecho? Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, el muchacho tenía los labios posados en los de ella nuevamente.

El le entregaba besos cortos, pero con pasión. Tenía que aprovecharla, era adicta a sus besos, un esclavo de sus besos. Era adicto. Muy adicto. Era como su droga, y la necesitaba, a ella, a su maravilloso cuerpo, a sus labios suaves como la miel, quería hacerla suya.

La morena empezó a pegarle con su bolso, no tenía tiempo de pronunciar nada. Trataba de despegarse, pero el la tenía acorralada. Lentamente, Duncan empezó a besar su cuello. ¿Estaba loco? ¡Es un lugar público!

Los golpes de Courtney se hacían más fuertes, y ya cansada, enojada y decidida puso todas sus fuerzas y se separó bruscamente del chico.

* * *

El taxi estacionó en la puerta del lugar. El chico estiró un billete sin importar si le sobraba o le faltaba dinero. Ambos salieron desesperadamente del automóvil y corrieron hacía el restaurante.

Observaron la escena.

El chico buscó con la mirada a Gwen. Cuando la localizó, corrió hacia ella. Estaba desesperado y preocupado, pero sabía que a ella no le gustaba eso, por lo tanto trataba de ocultarlo.

Se sentó en el lugar del frente y tomó las frías y pálidas manos de la gótica, le sonrió, pero aun así se mostraba su melancolía.

_- Como… me encontraste_ – Dudaba la chica.

_- Eso no importa… Gwen…. ¿Por qué querías hacerlo? … _

_- Y-yo… n-no … l-lo… s-s-e…_ - El muchacho contenía lagrimas, al igual que la chica.

_Siempre me tendrás aquí, Gwen. Te amo_ – Declaró, mientras la abrazaba. Ella dudaba, no estaba bien con el, en realidad… nada bien con el. Si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles…

Se despegó del guitarrista, con decepción. El… quedó perplejo y mas preocupado de lo que ya estaba. La gótica se marchaba lentamente sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Todos estaban en el mismo café.

Courtney, al zafarse de Duncan… se marchó molesta de ahí, y salió del lugar. Caminaba cabizbaja, totalmente enfurecida y al mismo tiempo confundida… estaba cruzando la calle, pero no observaba nada.

… Se escuchó un grito, y todos corrieron hacia allí.

Si tan solo fuera más fácil, si tan solo la vida fuera más fácil… Pero así es la vida, y no hay otra cosa que hacer.

* * *

**Bueno... creo que eso fue todo. Si yase... mierda pura xD. Bueno... sigo rogandoo rogando rogando los reviews y agradesco con toda mi alma loos del cap anterior.**

**Se qe parece qe estoi mal x una boludes... pero ¿acaso ustedes no se sentirian igual? ¿Y mas viendo que todas los otros fics tienen mas de el doble de reviews que el tuyo?**

**... bueno... creo que eso fue toodo.**

**pero, respondere reviews :D:D**

**MIREYA DXC: Uuuh qe mal qe no lo hayas entendiidoo muy bien u.u, ... pero bueno espero qe a este lo hayas entendido mejor, gracias x el review :D**

**lolitaluv12: Graciaas x tu review! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa enserio te gust el fic? waa gracias ^^ no esperaba qe a algien le gustara esta xqria ¬¬ xD ... amm si trato de aserlo lo maas complicadoo posiblee *.* y ... obvio qe duncan no sera perdonaaro tan rqapidoo, qe suufraa! muaahahah xD Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enseerio crees qe sooi una buena escritoora? ... perdona lo qe te digoo pero qe mal gusto tenes! ( o x lo menos con migo xD) .. cuaak, soi malisima.. eso explica xq tengo tam pqoos reviews en los demas fics u.u**

**XCLAUXDXC: Claauu! Waa años sin chatear con voos U.U , te extraañoo! gracias x los coorazonsitoos qe me envias x face :D me encantann ^^ te enviaria pero... ay vagancia xDD waa gracias qe bueno qe te guste el fic, yo AMO los tuyoos ! n.n ... ajajaja oobvio qe court no lo perdonaara rapidoo, qe suufra ! mauajajaxD jajaa . Waaaa ojala sea buena escritora.. pero bueeno xD .. como dice este cap, si fuera mas facil... .. tratare de actualizar mas rapido, pero se me esta complicando :S .. x tu review!**

**dukesitaa GatitA: jaja aadivginaaste! claaro qe no era algo dificil de adivinaar xDD .. jaja graciaas x el review :D ooh yeaah muuuuuuuuuuuchos mas prooblemas *_* xDD .**

**Athaeris - A.S: Joselyn! Waa ase mucho qe no chatiamoos... xD Bueno... ya no tenes qe esperar para este cap xq ya esta aqui xDD ajjajaa , ya se qe ees mierda pura... pero lo subii eeh! xD . Jajaj todo bieem qe no podas dejaar un review mas laargo, te re entiendo (: graciaas x el review! besooooooo:D**

**Lily GXT-A.S: Liily! Waaaaaaaaaaaa te dige qe te adoroo? pffffffffffff, no tenes qe disculparrtee x no dejar revieew temprano! Ya te lo dige 100000 vecees! xDD ... Oh yeaah, Duncan si fue un hdp insensible ¬¬ x esoo court no lo perdonara tan rapidoo y suufriraaaaa :D:D muahahaha xD Aww a mi tmb me cae bien Jannette ^^ es muuy simpatiica y buena amiga n.n .. Y traanqi, court se haara la dificl, y el punk sufriraa (;graacias x el review lyli! ^^**

**Courtneywafflesdxc: ,, AAAAAAAAAMO tus reviews ^^ yasee qe te lo dige 1000 veces peero bueeno, no puedo evitarlo.. es ciertoo! jajajajajajajajajaja tuus reviews me asen reir , ademas de aserme sentir orgullosa x mis mierdas xD ajjaaj , te gustoo ver a Gwen lloraar? xD ... ajaja no te preocupes, yo tampqoo entendi un carajo de eso del rayoo xD , le tuve qe preguntar a mi hnoo qe me digera algo de fisica, y busqe en wikipediaa xD ... y denaada x la dedicaacion! si fueera x mi te lo pondria en cada actualizacion! :D:D .. jaajajajajajajaajajajajajajaj xD**

**Bueeno, me vooy llendo...**

**y RUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEGOO reviews, porfavoor! TTT-TTT**

**Besooo(:**


	11. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que nada se preguntarán. ¿Y el capítulo? Bueno, verán. Lo siento muchísimo pero estoy realmente ocupada (aunque no lo crean). Ustedes sabrán que yo nunca soy de estudiar ni de sacar tan buenas notas sin ayuda de alguien o algo, pero es que es el tercer trimestre y las cosas no van tan bien. Se acercan las pruebas finales y hay mucha tensión con las notas y el periodo de recuperación y demás. **

**Bueno, la cosa es que estoy realmente ocupada siendo algo responsable. Además, estoy castigada porque me estoy llevando a rendir matemática y en realidad tengo que ponerle mucho empeño al estudio. Sumándole a todo esto que se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños y si quiero hacer una fiesta necesito mejorar mis notas, además de por mi bien si quiero tener vacaciones. **

**Pido disculpas, pero no podré actualizar seguido. Es mas, probablemente actualice recién a fines de noviembre, o si puedo darme una escapadita antes, bueno mejor. Pido disculpas nuevamente pero espero que sepan entender las causas. **

**Prometo actualizar, pero les pido que no esperen la actualización de mis historias pronto. **

**Saludos,**

**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**


	12. Amargo y dulce, dulce y amargo

**Hola! * Le tiran tomates* Bueno bueno ¬¬ . Si ya se, tendran ganas de matarme xq en verdad qe no actualizo hace muchiissisisisimo U.U**

**Pero, les tengo una muuy buena ( o capaz qe no tanta) justificacion ñz . Veraan . primero ustedes saben qe tengo muchos fics de loos qe debo ocuparme ( y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo e.e) y tipo qe no me da el tieempo pra actualizar muy segido. Segundo: Son vacacionees loco! Tengo qe saliir, vivir, jodeer, pavear, etc xD . Ademas, nose xq pero solo me viene la inspiracion cuando salgo :V . Tercero: No tenia inspiracion ._. Cuarto: No tenia ideas U.U Quinto: Me fui de vacaciones *O* .. y no puedo escribir cuando estoy disfrutando de chicos sarpadamente buenos en un carnaval, o si? Naaaa. Sexto: Me enfeerme ._.' Y hasta hooy recien estoy algo mejor (aunqe siga enferma e.e) paara escribir. **

**Tuve qe forzar mi minuscula mente a escribir cuando estaban enfeerma, espero qe entiendaan :D *La sigen bardeando* Bueeno bueno, no entendiero e.e**

**Pero x lo meenos les traigo el cap, cuenta como algo bonitoo , no? :E . Ademas no estoy de taan bueen humor xq estoy encerrada en mi hogar hasta qe a mi madre se le de x dejaarme salir ¬¬ . Ya no aguantoo! Necesito saliiir! Por desgracia la mayoria de msi amigos estan de vacaciones U.U**

**Buenoo, :B este cap esta dedicado a una persona especial :E , qien cumplo añoos hace mas de un mes, pero le prometi qe le iba a dedicar el capitulo xDD.**

**Lily: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii feliz cumplañoos ! El 13 de eneroo del 2011 ! Waaa :E. Iguaal, ya te dije qe iba a dedicar el cap y ya te habia dicho feliz cumpleaños xD. Ahora si , seriedad O: . Bueno, voos sabes qe sos una persona muy importante para mi , xq desde el principìo voos me mostraste tu apoyoo y me alababas (aunqe sean mentiras e.e) , siempree te admire. En verdad es un honoor para mi y fue un honor cuando me dijiste qe era buena escribiendo, aunqe nosea verdad, me encanta qe me sigas y que hayas dicho qe gracias a mi isiste tu primer fic. Dejame decirte algo, no fue gracias a mi. Fue gracias a vos, xq voos lo escribiste, xq fue tu idea, xq voos lo hiciste, xq vos te tomaste las horas de trabajo frente a la compuu escribiendo y escribiendo, y lo haces exceleente. Toodo fue gracias a voos, y hasta el dia de hooy segimos peliandoo xq voos me desis qe escriboo bien y yo no te creo ninguna palabra, te concidero mi amgia posta. xq nos cagamoos de risa, xq vos sos un cagoo de riisa y xqq en vdd me gusta hablar con vos n.n Feliz cumplee ! Y si .. mi discurso fue una mierda, ya se U.U**

**Bueno, sin maas los dejo con el cap y pido porfavoor... qe no me mateen!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, (salvo mis OCC), este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Amargo y dulce, dulce y amargo.**

_Amargo: Completamente desagradable, causante de aflicción o disgusto, horrible, asqueroso, odiado. Una relación amarga, tiene que tener su fin. Pero, cuando tiene su fin, queda una sensación amarga, desagradable y duradera._

_Dulce: Suave, agradable, hermoso, blando, gustoso, apacible. Sin duda era dulce, verlos juntos era dulce, sentirse juntos era dulce, ellos eran dulces. A pesar de su relación disfuncional, era agradable, hermoso, y apacible verlos juntos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lágrimas. Lloraba, incontroladamente. Si, la conocía hace poco. Pero, sin duda fue una persona que logró hacerse tan importante en su vida en un tan corto tiempo. Esa terrible y punzante sensación que la atacaba dolosamente en el pecho, aquel horrible nudo en la garganta que la impedía hablar. Aquel sentimiento de culpa, aquel pesar, esa tortura al pensar que ella tenía la culpa de todo.

Y… básicamente amor. ¡Ella la amaba! Como una amiga, claro. Sin duda los momentos que pasaron juntas, fueron lo bastante suficientes para que se lograran conocer profundamente. Para que ese gran afecto una a la otra nazca, para que se quieran realmente, para que se tengan confianza y se ayuden una a la otra. Para que sean verdaderamente amigas.

¿Qué pasaría si todo sale mal? ¿Adiós a su amistad? ¿Todo acabará? A ella le encantaba disfrutar de su compañía, de sus bromas, de sus insulsas actitudes. Extrañaría las veces que se carcajeaban, que ella se caía al ver al chico que le gustaba, cuando la convencía con mucha facilidad con aquella "cara de perrito", cuando la ayudaba a comprender los temas de las tareas…. Todo.

Aquellos meses con ella… fueron mágicos. Y, realmente, la llegó a querer, con todo el aprecio en que dos amigas se quieren.

Escondía sus ojos, quienes estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, entre sus manos. Se escuchaban sus sollozos por todo el lugar. Lentamente, levantó la vista con algo de debilidad.

_-… ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!_ – Le dijo la morena mientras lo señalaba a un muchacho punk que se encontraba a dos lugares de distancia _- … ¡Culpa tuya Jannette está en esta situación! – _Dicho esto volvió a refugiar sus ojos mientras continuaba con su incontrolable llanto.

- … _¿Culpa mía? ¡Yo no fui la que no miró la calle al cruzar! – _Se defendió con rudeza el joven quien la chica anteriormente había culpado. La tostada, al oír esas palabras sintió de nuevo el espantoso tormento de la culpa. Salió corriendo por el pasillo del lugar, y se desvaneció.

Una rubia quien tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo miró con desaprobación al rebelde, inclinó una ceja y siguió el rastro de la muchacha de piel moca. El chico se cruzó de brazos mientras revoleaba los ojos.

¿Insensible? Por supuesto. El ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Pero todos saben, que detrás de ese lado frío, existe un lado blando, compasivo y sentimental. Solo hace falta descubrirlo. Todo el mundo pensaría que el no tiene sentimientos, que solamente le importa él mismo. Pero… poca gente sabe lo que la otra no.

Una gótica, quien conocía perfectamente al chico, se acercó hacia él. Muchos pensarían que era solamente para alejarse de Trent. Pero, ella quería… tal vez, apoyarlo en algo. No era la reina de los consejos, en realidad era bastante mala en eso, pero... serviría de algo. No mencionó nada, solamente se sentó a su lado.

El punk parecía arrepentido, ¿Tal vez?. Su cabella cabizbaja y sus manos tocándose, moviendo las piernas con nerviosismo. Todos durarían que este preocupado por ella, no la conocía muy bien, en realidad no la conocía en absoluto. Pero, posiblemente el no esté preocupado por ella…si no por alguien más.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica sombría mostró un acto de vida y posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho, en forma de consuelo. El pareció molesto ante el acto, o tal vez no lo esté por eso. Pareció fastidiarle algo y se marchó con un balbuceante gruñido del lugar. Los demás no se sorprendieron, suponían que tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

La fresca sombra que brindaba el gigantesco árbol del parque en frente al hospital era el mejor lugar para el en estos momentos. Capaz que meditar era lo que le hacía falta, capaz que solo necesitaba descansar, alejarse de todos por un momento. O, será que el no quiere ser mas parte de todo esto. Únicamente volver a ser el mismo chico que era antes, el punk rebelde al que no le importa nada, el que encontraba a las mujeres exclusivamente como un insignificante trofeo.

Pero ya todo había cambiado.

Gracias a ella. A ella. A esa mujer estirada, caprichosa, responsable, histérica, mandona que lo volvió loco. Aquella mujer que no se parecía exactamente en nada a ella. Gracias a ella todo cambió, ya nada es lo de antes. Gracias a aquella morena que le cambió la vida por completo. Su forma de ser, sus actitudes, su forma de pensar, vivir, de ver las cosas. A todo lo ha hecho diferente. Gracias a aquella muchacha en la cual estaba pensando justamente en este momento.

Maldigo por unos segundos lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Se estaba poniendo cursi de nuevo? … ¿Y si lo que siente es solamente el deseo de hacerla suya? ¿Y si solo es una mujer más? ¿Y si solamente por sentir algo jamás antes experimentado creyó que era amor? ¿… O en verdad lo es? De todos modos ya no importaría, porque ella ya no quiere hablarle nunca más.

Insultaba infinitas veces dentro de su subconsciente, al cual anteriormente solo le importaban el sexo, la rebeldía, incumplir las leyes y divertirse. Quería volver a ser aquel chico despreocupado del entorno, ese muchacho rebelde, el que no le hacía caso ni a su propia madre, el que hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

El casi nunca se había sentido culpable. O por lo menos no sabía lo que era aquel pesar. Pero… El no tenía la culpa de esto, ¿ O si?. Planteaba en su mente teorías sobre porque él no era el responsable. Es decir… ¡El no hizo que la atropellarán! Es cierto que hizo que Courtney se molestara pero… El en ningún momento le dijo a Jannete que arriesgara su vida por la de ella. Aunque, en cierta parte, le alegraba saber que la ojiverde fue la herida y no su princesa.

* * *

Se podría notar el sufrimiento de la pareja al caminar por el pasillo. Todo estaba en silencio y el aire tan tenso que hasta era posible escuchar los pensamientos, se percibía el olor a medicamentos que solo pocas personas toleraban y el frío que proporcionaba el aire acondicionado.

Una pareja de adultos, casados caminaba con preocupación y tristeza hacía la habitación 109, donde su hija estaba internada. Había numerosos adolescentes en el lugar, cuyos señores no conocían:

Una gótica. Una piel tan pálida que muchos pensaran que en realidad estaba muerta, un rostro que no reflejaba sentimiento alguno. Prendas oscuras, tonos azules y verdes oscuros acompañados con mucho negro. Un ojiverde azabache con un cabello "despeinado" que le daba un aspecto muy genial. Vestía una playera verde con unos leggins y unas zapatillas. Una rubia que tenía su pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo, traía un short lila y una musculosa celeste, donde abajo se notaba que traía un traje de baño.

La mujer algo extrañada por la cantidad de adolescentes completamente desconocidos por su persona gente a la puerta de su hija, caminó con la misma lentitud e inseguridad hasta el asiento mas cercano. Se sentó al lado del músico, quien en un gesto gentil se levantó para que el esposo de la señora pudiera sentarse al lado de su mujer, aunque el hombre rechazó la oferta.

Su cabeza agachada y los sonidos indicando que estaba llorando eran la pista más directa para distinguir sus sentimientos. Su marido nuevamente le frotaba los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella no podía, realmente no.

* * *

La situación era incómoda. ¿Cuánto? Demasiado. Se miraban de reojo. Ella levantó la vista una vez más, notó aquellos ojos verde esmeralda quienes la volvían loca, mirándola. Descendió y vio sus manos temblorosas, moverse nerviosas. Volvió a subir, observó como crujía los dientes nerviosamente. Y luego, él bajo la cabeza. Todo el movimiento realizado terminó. Quedó estancado. Como piedra. Como una dura y fría piedra, solitaria.

La pregunta de ella era, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Porqué amarla a ella… justamente a ella? No era precisamente una chica "normal", no pertenecía a ningún grupo social, no era popular, tampoco era porrista, participante de un club, no era ñoña. Era… como invisible. ¿Porqué, el más popular, el más deseado, el más tierno y talentoso guitarrista a quien ella ha conocido, la eligió a ella, teniendo montones de mujeres que morirían por estar con el? Ella no era especial, o por lo menos no se consideraba especial. Era extraña, rara, antisocial, era… gótica.

Y el… era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Física y sentimentalmente lo era. Atento, sensible, tierno, adorable, guapo, jugador del equipo de football, entre otras cosas. Sin duda era un hombre maravilloso, en todos sus sentidos. El físico, tenía un cuerpo que muchos hombres envidiarían: cabello negro despeinado, abdomen perfecto y músculos, altura razonable y unos ojos realmente hermosos.

Ella no aguantaba más. Tenía dudas. Y quería aclararlas. Ella siempre había detestado a todos los populares, pues pensaba que todos eran unos hipócritas creídos interesados únicamente en sí mismos. Pero, el era diferente. Ella creía que él era igual, hasta que logró conocerlo. Quería saber, porque era así, porque era diferente, y porque alguien tan.. Tan… él, se enamoró de alguien como… ella.

No aguantó más, solamente se levantó y se marchó del lugar, seguida por Trent y Bridgette.

* * *

Luego de unos interminables minutos la dama alzó la vista nuevamente. Distinguió a la chica sombría irse, a lo que el muchacho de ojos verdes la siguió preocupado, mientras que la rubia los miraba con un rostro de decepción y alteración al mismo tiempo. Pero, deslumbró a aquella morena, la mejor amiga de su hija, la persona quien había estado presente en el accidente y con la ideal para hablar de este momento.

Se levantó estrepitosamente y encaminó hacia la muchacha quien tenía la mirada baja, indicando que había estado llorando minutos antes. Unos pasos antes de llegar, dijo en el tono más audible que pudo:

- … _Courtney… ¿Qué pasó?_ – Al decir estas palabras la tostada levantó la cabeza con decepción. Dejó escapar un sollozo. _- ¿Esto fue tu culpa?_ – Preguntó en un tono de duda pero a la vez molesto, como si la estuviera regañando aun si saber la respuesta.

La chica no sabía como explicarle, como decirle lo ocurrido. Se encontraba nerviosa. No sabía que hacer. Percibía el sufrimiento de la madre de Jannette, lo sentía, … no podía hacerlo. El rostro impaciente de la señora la ponía más nerviosa aún. No tenía las palabras, ni las agallas para decirle lo sucedido. Hasta que porfin abrió la boca con mucha dificultad.

-_… Ah… ah _– Exclamó entrecortadamente mientras esperaba que las palabras salieran de su boca… - _Lo que pasó fue…_

_

* * *

_

_- Gwen, ¡Esperá!_ – Gritaba el chico desde lejos para alcanzar a su amada. – _¡Solo quiero hablar!_

_- Si… ¡Pero yo no quiero Trent!_ – Le devolvió el grito cuando por fin dejó de correr. – _No quiero… no…_ - Susurró al mismo tiempo que decidió irse.

- … _¿No querés qué? … _

_- No… no quiero ser tratada como lo que no soy… __- _Aclaró mientras volvía a voltear su cuerpo hacia el muchacho.

_- ¿Ah? _

_- No quiero… ser tratada como una princesa __Trent… porque… ambos sabemos que no lo soy_ - Volvió a murmurar – _No puedo seguir con esto_. – Dijo para dejar como finalizada la conversación, pero él la sostuvo de la muñeca.

- … _Solo quería lo mejor para vos. Y , si lo sos, sos mi princesa._

_- No Trent, ya no más_

- … _Pero…. _

_- Pero nada… solamente…_ Adiós - Dijo exhalando un leve suspiro la muchacha, mientras que con decepción se marchó lentamente a su paso tras los arboles de aquel lugar.

… Ella no quería eso, en absoluto. Es decir, ella lo amaba. Pero, sentía que esto no daba para más. Ya se sentía muy ahogada y ella necesitaba vivir independientemente. No es que quiera ver a otros chicos, para nada. Sino que necesitaba de su libertad, de aquella libertad que le daba la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, la que la convierte en la chica fuerte que es.

También se encontraba triste, claro está. Es decir… ¿Cómo no estarlo si acabas de terminar con la persona a quien amas? Ella jamás pensó en volver a sentir ese sentimiento, pero sucedió. Y aunque, este muy entristecida, nada había cambiado. Simplemente por el hecho de que alguien la ve y ya sabe como está. Solo por ser gótica. Pero, ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sufrir.

Tal vez no haya sido la solución correcta, pero para ella sí. Ya estaba cansada de darle tantas vueltas a todo, de tratar de hacerle notar que a ella le molestaba sus actitudes. No, ella no lo negaría. Al principio las amaba. Lo gentil y educado, lo bueno y amoroso, tierno y sensible que era con ella fueron unas de las cosas que la volvieron loca. Pero, a medida que pasó el tiempo aquellos gestos que al principio fueron maravillosos fueron aumentando con tanta intensidad que realmente le llegaron a molestar. Como… como… como si el fuera adicto hacia ella.

Y ella se sentía culpable. ¿Porqué? … Porque el estaba loco. Loco por ella. Loco en todos los sentidos. Y, ella no quería ser la culpable de su desequilibrio mental. Algunos pensarán que ella estaba exagerando las cosas. Pero, ella estaba acostumbrada a tanta libertad que no tolera que su novio no la deje ir ni si quiera a la esquina sin su compañía, no estaba lista para tanta protección. Y… era por eso que se sentía ahogada.

Pues… por fin había acabado con esto. Según ella lo hacía por su bien, por el bien de ambos. Ella no quería que el sufriera otro ataque de locura, alguna obsesión que a ella le molestara, y que ella pensara que a él le hacía mal.

La gótica olvidando sus pensamientos decidió ir a su lugar preferido de antes: el peor callejón, de las calles más peligrosas de toda la ciudad. Ya no toleraba aquel gusto amargo.

* * *

Su guitarra, su única compañía en estos momentos. Su única amiga. La que nunca lo abandonaría en un momento así. Su amada, apreciada, adorada, maravillosa guitarra era en la única en que él podía confiar.

Es cierto que el había salido con montones de chicas, pero jamás había experimentado aquel sentimiento inevitable y apasionado que sentía hacía la gótica. Es cierto que miles de mujeres caían derretidas a sus pies, pero él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser así, simplemente lo era.

El en realidad amaba a Gwen con todas sus fuerzas, la amaba y estaba orgulloso de ello, adoraba gritarlo por los aires, adoraba que el mundo lo sepa, amaba estar enamorado de ella. Sus actitudes solo fueron producto de sus sentimientos. Sí, es cierto que ha sido tierno con todas sus novias porque simplemente es su forma de ser, pero con ella era distinto. Era distinto, él la trataba así porque la amaba. Tal vez haya sido demasiado protector, tal vez se ha obsesionado, tal vez se ha vuelto tan adicto hacia ella que no le gustaba su comportamiento.

Nunca pasó por su mente hacerlo a propósito, nunca quiso hacerlo con intenciones, para que ella se enojara ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, el nunca querría eso. Únicamente estaba ciego, totalmente ciego de amor. Quería tenerla para el solo para siempre, tenerla y nunca jamás dejarla ir. Aprovecharla cada minuto y cada segundo de toda su vida mientras se pueda hacerlo, amarla respetarla y jamás engañarla.

… ¿Y ahora él podía evitar sentirse culpable? Claramente no fue su culpa enamorarse, obsesionarse con ella. El pensaba que hacía todo bien, y efectivamente lo hacía. No tenía nada de malo, solo que a Gwen parecía molestarle aquello. Por fin entendió que sucedía, se había imaginado miles de cosas pero nunca jamás algo como eso. El creía que estaba bien, el lo único que hizo fue entregarle toda la felicidad posible.

Tocaba con la llama de sus dedos los correspondientes acordes. Su querida amiga la ayudaría a superar esta etapa, si es que era posible hacerlo. Componer una canción era el mejor remedio que se le había venido a la mente, o tal vez lo haría poner peor. Pero, para él no había peor sensación que aquella.

_- ¿Trent?_ – Habló su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se había ido a su casa a pasar el fin de semana, o tal vez un tiempo más, para tratar de superar esta etapa. A su madre no le sorprendió en absoluto debido a que siempre los visitaba seguido, después de todo, no era nada lejos.

El muchacho suspiró resignado y dejó el instrumento sobre su cama.

_- Pasá, mamá_ – Habló mientras mantenía la cabeza baja. La mujer abrió la puerta con cuidado.

_- Necesito que me hagás un favor, cariño_ – Trent pensó que nada podía ser peor, además su madre no tenía la culpa de nada, no sería tan mal educado y le diría que no. – _Necesito que vayás a hacer estas compras al supermercado, yo tengo que ir a pasar a buscar a los hijos del tío Frank que vendrán de visita_ – Le dijo mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel que tenía en el escrito la lista de compras correspondientes para la fecha.

_- Está__ bien …_ - Respondió fingiendo normalidad.

- … _¿Todo está bien cariño?_ – El muchacho mintió asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿_Gwen no vendrá? …_ - El chico no pudo evitar entristecerse mas con aquel comentario, su madre no sabía nada de lo sucedido no tiene la culpa de nada.

_- No… ella no vendrá… -_ Exclamó con un murmuro casi audible mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel y se levantaba lentamente con desganas. En sus ojos verdes se reflejaba su dolor.

Su madre no pudo evitar preocuparse por él, sin dudas Trent ha sufrido por amor muchísimas veces, pero nunca tan terriblemente como esta. La mujer pensaba que el muchacho le estaba ocultando algo, y no podía evitar que la curiosidad la invadiera cada vez que lo miraba.

_ -¿Todo está bien, hijo? _

_- Si ma… está todo_ bien – Mintió – _Solo estoy un poco nervioso por las clases. –_ La madre lo abrazó. Siempre el había sido alguien prometedor y con una muy buena capacidad intelectual.

_- Ese es mi hijo_ – Dijo finalizando el tacto, orgullosa de su pequeño ya no tan pequeño. Lo empujó un poquito para que vaya a hacer las compras.

Trent hizo caso tratando de olvidar aquel dolor punzante que lo atacaba en el corazón, se repetía mil veces dentro de su subconsciente que podría superarlo, aunque hasta el mismo sabía, que no era tan así. Caminó hasta la puerta de su casa compartida con su tía de dos plantas. Si, Trent tenía dinero, pero su familia era muy unida y nada mejor que demostrarlo conviviendo.

En el instante en que cruzó la puerta de salida de su hogar, su madre salió con el auto para ir a buscar a los primos pequeños del chico de ojos verdes. El supermercado no quedaba tan lejos, así que decidió caminar. Tal vez así pueda despejar un poco más su mente. Si, su guitarra lo ayudaba, pero realmente no le agradaba la canción que había escrito minutos antes.

Sin embargo, su plan no funcionó. Por más de que tratase y tratase, no podía sacar a Gwen de su mente. Era inevitable.

¿Qué fue lo que él hizo mal? El solo quiso hacerla lo más feliz posible, el quiso hacer que ella se sintiera en las nubes, tal como él se sentía. El quiso hacer que ella estuviera completamente feliz de estar enamorada de él, que esté orgullosa y que se sienta segura protegida y amada a su lado, que no tenga miedo, sino seguridad. Que ella pueda infundir toda su confianza en él, que pueda sentirse feliz a su lado, sin la necesidad de requerir ayuda de alguien más que no sea él. Quería demostrarle a ella que podía estar bien, confiada, entre sus brazos. Porque él le entregaría todo el amor posible.

Nunca ha tenido mala intenciones, ni las tendrá. El siempre estuvo locamente enamorado de ella como para hacerla sufrir, al contrario, era lo que más temía hacer en toda su vida. Nunca, por ninguna circunstancia, jamás, hubiera querido hacerlo.

Y sin embargo… lo hizo. Lo hizo por un maldito error, por el error de tratar de hacerla feliz. Por estar tan preocupado tratándola de haciendo sentir cómoda cuando en realidad le incomodaba aún más. Por estar totalmente ciego, ciego de amor por ella.

… ¿El estaba sufriendo,…por entregarle todo su amor?

Era terrible. Ese gusto en el corazón, esa sensación tan… amarga.

* * *

En realidad a el no le. importaba el hermoso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Para tratar de olvidar y sacar de su mente aquellos pensamientos, tomó sus auriculares y un reproductor de música que tenía guardados en el bolsillo de su Jean negro. Se puso a escuchar sus melodías para desquitarse, y dejar de lado aquella bronca. Heavy metal quedaba a la perfección con la situación, y justamente era su género favorito de música.

Logró perderse en la armonía a tal punto que movía la cabeza en un gesto de gusto, mientras se presionaba con el tronco del gigante árbol que tenía a sus espaldas. Sus ojos cerrados demostraban lo cuan concentrado estaba en sus planes. Sin embargo, el no cantaba, aunque se sabía las letras a la perfección, no lo hacía.

Una figura, quien aparentaba estar molesta, se dirigía dando zancados hasta el joven. Las lágrimas corrían de su rostro cuan gota de una tormenta toca el suelo. A ella no le importaba nada en este momento, únicamente que aquella persona a quien tanto ama este bien. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba para nada segura. Pero… sus emociones no daban para pensar, no para más.

-_… ¡Vos! _– Gritó, apuntando al muchacho con el dedo índice, mientras la furia hiciera que saliera más de aquel líquido salado de sus ojos, aún más. -… _¡Vos sos el que le hico eso a mi pequeña! ¡Vos sos el culpable de todo! – _El adolescente no parecía escuchar en absoluto, estaba demasiado concentrado en aquellas estrepitosas sinfonías que tanto le gustaban. La mujer ante el ignorante acto, se puso tan cerca del chico a tal punto que llegó a quitarle los audífonos de los oídos, provocando un intenso dolor en la oreja del punk.

- … _¡Auch! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está loca?_ – Exclamó molesto el chico del mohicano verde durante se refregaba los oídos. – _Enferma_ – Masculló por lo bajo mientras se levantaba bruscamente del pasto, para marcharse.

- … _¿Yo soy la enferma? ¡Yo no dejé a mi hija en estas condiciones!_ – El rebelde no pareció entender a lo que la señora se refería, solamente estaba interesado en sus propios asuntos, como "debía ser" según él.

_- ¿Ah?_ – Preguntó desconcertado al no entender el amotinado muchacho

_- ¡Mi hija __está en coma! ¡Culpa tuya! ¡Vos hiciste que la atropellaran!_ – Gritaba la mujer en un tono fuerte mostrando todo su enojo, melancolía y una mezcla indefinida de sentimientos que se unían. Fue entonces cuando él captó.

_ - ¿Jannette? ¡No fue mi culpa! … Escuche, no sé quien se lo digo… pero, yo no fui, ¿OK? Fue solo un accidente. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto_ – Se defendió el joven desobediente, ya arto de que toda la supuesta culpa la tenga que tener él.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de que el orgullo de ella tenga que meterlo en problemas. ¡No fue su culpa! O por lo menos, no toda. Se marchó del lugar completamente irritado dejando a la madre de la chica con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

El joven echó un vistazo más hacia la lista de compras que poseía en su mano derecha. Estaba comprando los ingredientes necesarios para comprar la comida. La madre de Trent haría algo sencillo: espaguetis con salsa boloñesa. El muchacho eligió la marca de harina que su madre usaba, ella siempre prefería las comidas caseras. Al tomar la indicada, sin querer en un gesto de torpeza, o tal vez por estar distraído, se le cayó de las manos.

Se agachó de cuclillas y lo alzó sin problemas, pero al levantar la vista deslumbró a una muchacha rubia aparentemente de su edad tratando de alcanzar un paquete de harina que se encontraba en el estante más alto. Se levantó y agregó el ingrediente en el canasto que colgaba de su brazo derecho, junto con la lista. Al terminar con esto, sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Se dio vuelta en alto reflejo.

_- Disculpá_ – Era la rubia que luchaba por alcanzar el envoltorio. Trent la observó mejor de frente: Era realmente bonita. Tenía un rostro angelical, inocente. Unos ojos celestes que resaltaban su tono de piel, un cuerpo realmente espectacular; tanto que cualquier mujer envidiaría y un hombre desearía: Piernas largas, textura delgada, y unos pechos que en verdad no parecían ser completamente reales. El pelo rubio le llegaba hasta mucho más debajo de los hombros. - _¿Me ayudás a alcanzar el paquete, por favor?_ – Pidió la chica con un tono suplicante, inocente y adorable.

Trent sonrió, la muchacha era algo ingenua e inocente.

_- No hay probl__ema, yo te alzo y vos lo alcanzás_ – Propuso con astucia, ya que el era de la misma altura que la adolescente y también sería en vano hacer el ridículo. Ella asintió alegremente.

Trent la tomó por la cintura y con apenas hacer fuerza la levantó, ella no tuvo que hacer casi esfuerzo alguno para alcanzar el harina. La tomó con sus manos y no pudo dejar escapar de sus labios un ansioso chirrido.

_- ¡Siiiiiiiii!_ – Chirriaba de felicidad - _¡Gracias!_ – Saltaba emocionada, mientras corrió a abrazar a Trent quien ya la había soltado.

_- De.. nada_ – Exclamó algo incómodo, se preguntaba si era así con cada persona que conocía. Es decir… no se conocían hace más de 5 minutos.

_- Soy Lindsay_ – Dijo la muchacha son una sonrisa mientras le estiraba la mano.

_- Trent _– Respondió él cuando le correspondía el acto. La alegría e ingenuidad de esa muchacha lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, en alguna parte.

_- ¡Hey!_ – Exclamo la sonriente al tomar una fruta que poseía en su canasto – ¡_Yo también llevo manzanas!_ – Dijo mostrándola felizmente y señalando algo del canasto del chico

_- ¿Esto? Lindsay esto es un tomate_ – Aclaró.

- … _¿Un tomate? Pero si también __combina con mi atuendo_ – Musitó la infantil con un puchero formado en sus labios.

_- Tranquila, tranquila__, la naranja también_ – Comentó sonriente mientras sacaba una naranja de la cesta de la chica, quien estaba a punto de llorar. La muchacha la tomó con una sonrisa mientras verificaba.

_- ¡Cierto! ¡Gracias! __¿Y esto qué es_? – Preguntó mientras sacaba un fruto verde de la zona de las frutas y verduras.

_- Eso es un limón _

_- ¿Es feo?_

_- Es… amargo_ – Le explicó. Lo que le hizo sentir mal. Amargo. Tan amargo como lo que sentía justo en estos momentos. No pudo evitar sentirse peor aún.

_- ¿Estás bien, Trevor?_ – El asintió, a pesar de que haya pronunciado mal su nombre, igualmente el sabía que no se encontraba bien.

* * *

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ – Le gritó desde lejos. Realmente no le importara en lugar donde se encontraba, tenían que hablar urgentemente y nada se lo impediría. La morena de inmediato se dio vuelta tratando de descubrir que sucedía.

- ¿_Hacer qué_? – Le contestó un poco fuerte cuando ya estaban frente a frente.

_- Dejar que tu estúpido orgullo pese más de lo que sentís por mí_ – Le dijo el chico sin piedad, ella se quedó estática tratando de reaccionar ante sus palabras. – _Vení _– El punk la arrastró hasta el baño del hospital, toda la gente los miraba, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

_- ¿Qué hacés? ¡Idiota! _– Duncan cerró la puerta del sanitario con seguro. Era exageradamente pequeño. Únicamente existía un lavamanos y un retrete, apenas cabía lugar para caminar.

_- Ahora sí, respondeme _

_- ¿Qué te responda __qué? –_ Estaba alterada y nerviosa. El lugar era tan pequeño que ambos estaban muy pegados el uno al otro, tan pegados que hasta podía sentir su respiración.

_- Porque dejás que tu orgullo tape lo que sentís por __mí, y me echés la culpa de todo. _

_- Porque… yo no siento nada por vos, y si dije eso era porque era verdad _

_- Entonces demostralo. _

_- ¿Demostrar que?_

_-Que no sentís nada por mi_

_- Bueno… no siento nada por vos_ – Repitió.

_- ¿__Estás segura?_

_-Lo estoy_

- ¿_Y por qué no lo demostrás? _

_- ¿ Y __cómo lo demuestro?_

_-Resistiéndote_

- … _¿__Resistirme a qué? _

_- A esto … -_ Le dijo para luego después besarla. Estrepitosamente unió sus labios con los de ella, con fuerza y pasión. Necesitaba sentir nuevamente sus suaves labios posarse en los suyos. El no tenía duda de que ella lo amaba, debido a que al principio se negó, pero luego lo fue correspondiendo. Era dulce. El contacto era realmente dulce. El estaba listo para llevar el beso tierno y adorable, a otro nivel. Ambos dieron paso a sus lenguas haciendo el cariño algo mucho mas apasionado, completamente con intenciones. Ambos sentían un calor que los invadía, ambos sentían como se quemaban, como se degradaban ante la pasión, ante el ardor. El se abalanzó mas contra ella, ella envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del chico, y el la apretó más hacia él. Era dulce, definitivamente era dulce y apasionado.

El amor es dulce. Ellos eran dulces. El calor que trasmitían los quemaba. Duncan quería llegar a otro nivel. Pero, sino ya no sería dulce, o quizás sí.

* * *

**Taadaaa ! Ok no ._. Si, estuvo horrendoo. Pero creo.. qee es lo mas qe puedoo hacer U.U , triste , ya se . **

**Iguaal no creo qe nadie lea esto, peroo si voos lo lees, acordate de dejar un review(; **

**Bueno, creoo qe la cantidad de reviews ha subido, pero no en mi caso ._. En mis otros fics no tengo casi nada de reviews U.U es deprimetne, en serio ._.**

**Iguall.. qe tanto puedo pedir? sabemos qe no tengo ni talento ni experiencia algunaa, nose puede pedir mucho xD . **

**Bueeno, me canse de escribir :V , nos vemos n.n**


End file.
